Inesperado
by Sara-PD
Summary: Osomatsu no está muy seguro del porque, pero esa chica de cabello aquamarina que se desenvuelve en el escenario de aquel bar le deja hipnotizado con cada canto que sale de sus labios. Y Choromi no puede evitar quedar prendada ante ese muchacho tan despreocupado de la vida que está siempre presente esperando por verle, solo que hay un problema. Choromi no es una chica...
1. La salida

Disclaimer| Osomatsu-san y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Esta historia está hecha tan solo para saciar mis ganas de Yaoi entre ciertos personajes y, de paso, entretener a quienes comparten este gusto.

Advertencia| Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Yuri, temas de travestismo, genero fluido y Drag Queen; palabras altisonantes (muy pocas), abuso de poder, infidelidad y bastante confusión en cuanto a parejas por lo que si no es de su agrado pido amablemente se retiren sin ofender. Posiblemente contenga contenido sexual a futuro, claro que, avisaré antes de iniciar dicho capitulo.

Parejas| OsoChoro, IchikoJyushiko

Sinopsis| La salida a un bar por la noche será más que solo eso para los hermanos Matsuno. Puede que no lo noten enseguida, pero haber ido a aquel lugar los haría conocer lo que tanto han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, mientras que, para otros, será la oportunidad perfecta para salir del hoyo en el que han estado metidos por tanto tiempo.

Notas| Este Fanfic está inspirado en la letra de la canción "Si" de Enrique Bunbury, por si gustan escucharla. Ojo, hay muchas pistas sobre la relación de Osomatsu con Choromi en esta letra. Posiblemente vean la mención de varias canciones de este cantante a lo largo de la historia pues la verdad me gusta mucho y lo escucho cada que escribo este Fic.

.

.

.

Otra tarde aburrida en la casa de la familia Matsuno, o al menos era considerada así por el más grande de los dos hermanos.

Osomatsu Matsuno, el mayor por un par de minutos de diferencia. Ese holgazán que en aquel momento se ocupaba de simplemente hojear unas cuantas revistas con mujeres en poca ropa. Lo normal.

Su vida estaba siendo reducida a pequeños pasatiempos que comenzaban a aburrirle si se ponía a analizarlos. Molestar a su hermano menor ya era uno de esos que ya no le agradaba del todo, claro… y como podría ser algo entretenido si por mas hostigoso y molesto que fuese con él, Karamatsu solo se reía o le seguía el estúpido juego.

Por otro lado, ver tanto porno de igual manera se estaba volviendo tedioso. Eso de excitarse con porno barato para terminar con su mano de arriba abajo una y otra vez ya no era tan placentero como antes, tenía 23 años ahora, ya no era un mocoso después de todo.

Podría conseguir pareja ¿Cierto?

Solo había un pequeño impedimento… ninguna mujer a la que se le acercará duraba más de un minuto a su lado ¿Por qué? Bueno, no había mujer alguna interesada en un muchacho holgazán sin trabajo, eso sin contar su nulo comportamiento frente a alguna fémina. Era incómodo para ambos, a decir verdad, todas lo juzgaban, pero, aunque no las culpaba llegaba a parecerle aburrido.

¿Y que había de un hombre?

¡Jah! ¡Claro que no! Nunca se había fijado en alguno y no creía poder hacerlo ahora, es decir, no le agradaba la idea de tener algo insertado en el culo para ser sinceros. ¿Y meterlo él? Podría ser, pero aun así lo veía muy lejano.

Quizás su destino era molestar a Karamatsu por el resto de su patética vida. Sí, eso debía ser…

Y vaya que el destino tenía una increíble forma de darle la razón porque en aquel momento, justo en aquel instante en que se le ocurrió analizar el motivo de su rara existencia aparecía el segundo Matsuno por la puerta, con su traje de vestir del trabajo que en nada combinaba con sus brillosos y dolorosos zapatos parecidos a un chile aplastado con lentejuelas.

Apenas lo vio soltó una pequeña risa que más pareció un resoplido. Karamatsu se sentó en el sofá al lado suyo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba su corbata, se veía agotado así que decidió no decirle ninguna estupidez por el momento.

Pero claro, Karamatsu no era alguien que se quedase callado, eso a menos que estuviese frente a un espejo.

―El día de hoy fue agotador… ¿Sabes lo que es estar todo el día ante la adversidad de las ventas? ―y su monologo habitual comenzó. ―La gente va y viene a mí con la intención de elegir el auto que mejor les beneficie, a ellos mismos, a su familia, ¡A su vida! Y aun así… No logro ser el mejor, hermano mío…

«¡Tan doloroso!» pensó.

―Claro…

Parecía que todo aquello de lo que supuso sobre su destino era un vil engaño para sí mismo. El no servía para molestar a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu estaba ahí para molestarlo a él.

―Aunque, sabes… A mi compañero y a mí nos invitaron hoy a beber un poco en un bar cerca de aquí, puede que esta sea mi oportunidad para conocer a una bella lady. ¡A una hermosa Karamatsu girl! ― Claro, Karamatsu Matsuno con novia… No se lo diría en voz alta, pero era más probable que se casara con una muñeca inflable antes que con una buena chica. Claro que eso no era muy diferente a su realidad; su horrible y lastimosa realidad.

Por el momento solo podía saber con claridad que esa noche no se quedaría en casa, el buen Mr. Flag, jefe y amigo de Karamatsu y ese chico Atsushi, le haría el favor de pagar ese montón de alcohol que ya tenía planeado tomar. Con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, se levantó de su lugar y tomo asiento junto a su hermano en el sofá.

―Creo que tienes razón… Puede que hoy sea el gran día en el que encontremos a una buena chica para nosotros, ¿no es así? ―La mueca en la cara del segundo hermano demostraba la sorpresa de que al fin Osomatsu Matsuno le prestara atención en la plática que el mismo había iniciado. No es que nunca platicaran, era más bien que estaba acostumbrado a oír como respuesta monosílabos de parte de su hermano, el era así y eso estaba bien, estaba acostumbrado; pero seguía siendo extraño. ¿Podría estar actuando así por la mención de la salida al bar? Probablemente.

¿Pero quién rayos era él para negarle a su hermano favorito una salida? Una salida en la que su bolsillo estaría seguro de su vicioso hermano mayor.

―Esa es la razón por la que vendrás con nosotros, brother. ¡Divirtámonos por hoy!

La sonrisa del mayor se ensancho aún más al oírlo. Karamatsu era bastante fácil de manipular. Eso merecía un festejo con vodka o algo así.

.

.

.

La noche llego y ambos hermanos ya estaban listos para salir.

O al menos Karamatsu, pues había cambiado su vestimenta de trabajo por algo más sencillo, según su propia opinión pues ahora se encontraba cubierto por una chamarra de cuero negro, con sus ajustados jeans de mezclilla y su dolorosa camisa brillosa. Eso sin contar el ridículo detalle de los lentes oscuros.

Había días en los que a Osomatsu le daba vergüenza pasear por ahí a sabiendas de que tenía el mismo rostro que su hermano.

En cuanto a él, a pesar de las réplicas del menor no se cambió con algo tan llamativo, formal o, en sí, diferente a como lo hacía usualmente. Tan solo cambio su overol por un atuendo sencillo; pantalón de mezclilla, su sudadera roja y sus fieles converse.

Solo iría a tomar unos cuantos tragos después de todo.

― ¿Listo, brother? ―Osomatsu sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Tú lo estás? ―Regreso la pregunta luego de darle un vistazo de arriba abajo. Soltó una risa al ver la cara de Karamatsu. Era divertido verlo vestido así.

Salieron de la casa, ya estaba oscuro afuera siendo las nueve de la noche.

Casi llegando a la calle principal un auto se detuvo frente a ellos. Aunque Osomatsu no supiera mucho de autos, pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que ese carro era uno bueno, y también uno caro. Y a juzgar por la expresión del segundo Matsuno, él sabía a quién pertenecía.

El vidrio de la ventana bajo dejando ver al compañero de trabajo de Karamatsu. Era ese chico raro que según sabia, solo trabajaba por… Bien, en realidad no lo sabía, pero era extraño pues su familia era bastante adinerada.

―Matsuno, vaya sorpresa. Creí que no irías con nosotros. ―Karamatsu sonrió, pero claramente no estaba cómodo, se notaba en como fruncía más de lo habitual su entrecejo, sin embargo, contesto tranquilo.

―De hecho, estaba a punto de no hacerlo, pero my brother me convenció.

El castaño volteo a verlo, se sentía como si lo estuviera analizando. Luego de unos segundos en los que Osomatsu le sonrió, no tan forzadamente como su hermano, este también le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Osomatsu Matsuno. Un gusto. Mi nombre es… ―

―Sí, sí. Atsushi no sé qué. ―contesto riendo mientras rascaba bajo su nariz, gesto al que estaba acostumbrado. ―Entonces, ¿vas a llevarnos o solo querías saludar?

Karamatsu al oírlo, trago duro. Lo poco o mucho que había tratado con su compañero era suficiente para saber que ese tipo de vocabulario le desagradaba.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensó, escucho como Atsushi reía suelto ante la despreocupada actitud del primer Matsuno.

―Claro, suban. ―no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando Osomatsu ya estaba dentro del auto. Por otro lado, Karamatsu entro con menos prisas, subiendo al asiento del copiloto y, muy en el fondo, maldiciendo a su hermano.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba más lleno que de costumbre, era normal que hubiera mucha gente debido al hecho de que era fin de semana, pero aun con eso le parecía que era mucha la clientela del día de hoy. Si todo seguía así, Jyushiko tendría que contratar más gente.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los camerinos, como ella solía llamarlos. Iría a ver qué tal todo con sus amigos y de paso ayudaría con el maquillaje y demás cosas.

«¡Me encanta este trabajo!» pensó mientras sacaba los vestuarios para esa noche.

Estaba por salir del lugar cuando una rubia y extravagante cabellera paso a su lado casi tropezando.

― ¿Jyushiko? ― «No de nuevo…» ―No me digas que… ― callo cuando la morena se detuvo de golpe en su carrera. Esa acción solo le confirmo lo que ya se imaginaba. ― ¿Saldrás hoy también, no es así?

Su tono de voz salió con una pizca de reproche y disgusto. No le gustaba usar ese tono con ella, eran amigas. Eso además de que Jyushiko era su jefa.

―Choroko, hola… ― su voz salió como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura, pero casi de inmediato puso esa gran sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba. ―Saldré otra vez, si ¿Qué tal? Viene más seguido, ¿A que sí? ― Su tono ahora era entusiasta y eso para la muchachita de lentes frente a ella era como un tranquilizante ante la situación. Sabía que ella era feliz en cada una de sus salidas con aquella persona, sin embargo, aquello no dejaba de darle preocupaciones al respecto. Soltó el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones, rindiéndose ante esa cara entusiasta y le sonrió.

―Sí, lo sé y es genial, solo se cuidadosa. Tu sabes que ese niño no me da nada de confianza, ese tal Ichimatsu es muy… ―se quedó callada un par de segundos. Simplemente no tenía las palabras para hablar de él, Jyushiko lo entendió de inmediato. ―Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Él es así… Pero eso no es importante porque hoy voy a ver a la linda Ichiko, ¿verdad? ― Su expresión lo decía todo. Aquella extraña muchachita la traía loca.

―Bien, bien… La saludas de mi parte. ― La morena asintió feliz. ―Y Jyushiko… Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

― ¡Si, si, si! ―La rubia asintió con energía mientras retomaba su camino hacia la salida, pero antes de perderse por completo, se escuchó como gritaba una última cosa a su amiga. ― ¡Cuida a mis muchachos, Choroko!

Y se fue.

Suspiro una última vez antes de ver el lugar por el que Jyushiko se había marchado. Si seguía suspirando de esa manera estaba segura que le iba a dar algo. Eso se llevaba por ser la mayor…

Por otro lado, la situación que tenían esas dos chicas era, de cierta forma, clandestina. O al menos para la familia de una de ellas. Excepto para ese chico; el hermano de Ichiko…

«¡Oh, mierda! Ya basta de eso.» Se reprendió a sí misma.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró mejor en los atuendos que tenía en manos. Solo esperaba que Totty no hiciera berrinche con aquel atuendo como la vez pasada.

― ¡Choroko! ― Y ahí estaba. La diva de JYU's, como ella amablemente le apodaba. ― ¡Choroko, que pasa aquí! Ese vestuario debería de haber estado en mi camerino desde hace una hora.

―No estamos en Hollywood como para que te comportes así, Todomatsu. ― Y haciendo su entrada argumental, venia Choromatsu. La de lentes sonrió con este último, agradeciendo por que la salvase del reproche que seguramente le daría su compañero. ―Pero el tiene razón, Choroko. ¿Qué paso con el vestuario? Jyushiko va a…

―Jyushiko volvió a salir.

― ¿Con la chica gótica? ― Ambos voltearon a ver como Todomatsu la mencionaba con un tono acido en la voz. Él se encogió de hombros, volteándose ante la rara mirada de los otros dos. ―Da miedo, no pueden negarlo.

―Pues parece que a Jyushiko no le da tanto miedo. Eso o es lo bastante valiente… Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿sí? ― Los otros dos voltearon a verse, como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Choroko tomo la palabra de nuevo. ―El día de hoy hay mucha gente en el bar, de hecho, estoy casi segura que Chibita no aguantara demasiado atendiendo, pero para eso está Jyushimatsu así que… Ustedes dos arréglense. ― Dijo, extendió a cada uno las ropas que tanto aclamaban momentos atrás.

Choromatsu las tomo, y agradeciéndole con una sonrisa se fue, no sin antes oír cómo, de nuevo, Todomatsu se quejaba del vestuario que habían escogido para él.

Llego al cuarto que le habían asignado, su camerino, como solían llamarlo Choroko y Todomatsu. El enorme espejo frente a él, aquel tocador repleto de maquillaje, ese gran armario con montones de ropa que Jyushiko prefería llenar antes de que volviera a ser usada; aquellas paredes pintadas de un extravagante color fucsia, fotos suyas y de sus compañeros colgaban de estas con luces a su alrededor. Después de todo si era propio el nombre de camerino.

Dejo la ropa en el asiento frente al tocador y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al espejo, mirándose una última vez aquella noche como lo que era. Un hombre.

Soltó un bufido y una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se posó en su cara.

―Una vez más, Choromi… ― Hablo para con su reflejo.

.

.

.

Notas| ¡Primer Fanfic para este fandom!

Conforme vaya subiendo capitulo iré haciendo algunas aclaraciones tanto en la historia como aquí en las notas. Si tienen duda u opinión no duden en dejar review ñuñ

Ahora sí, la aclaración de este capítulo es que, como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí solo Osomatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos, unos sexys hermanos gemelos xD

Espero poder estar actualizando cada semana, en caso de no poder hacerlo, tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible en que la escuela me deje.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! (/^o^)/


	2. Maravillado

Disclaimer| Osomatsu-san y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Esta historia está hecha tan solo para saciar mis ganas de Yaoi entre ciertos personajes y, de paso, entretener a quienes comparten este gusto.

Advertencia| Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Yuri, temas de travestismo, genero fluido y Drag Queen; palabras altisonantes (muy pocas), abuso de poder, infidelidad y bastante confusión en cuanto a parejas por lo que si no es de su agrado pido amablemente se retiren sin ofender.

Parejas| OsoChoro, IchikoJyushiko. Por ahora...

Notas| Este Fanfic está inspirado en la letra de la canción "Si" de Enrique Bunbury, por si gustan escucharla. Ojo, hay muchas pistas sobre la relación de Osomatsu con Choromi en esta letra. Posiblemente vean la mención de varias canciones de este cantante a lo largo de la historia pues la verdad me gusta mucho y lo escucho cada que escribo este Fic, en este capítulo se menciona una canción de él mismo.

.

.

.

Echo un vistazo una última vez a su reflejo, cuidando que ningún cabello negro se asomara por debajo de la peluca aquamarina que ahora llevaba, cuidando también que esta estuviese bien ajustada; no quería ningún accidente con ello. Las medias le daban un acabado sensual a sus piernas, según su propio criterio no las necesitaba mucho, sus piernas siempre estaban bien depiladas, pero aun así Choroko insistía en que las usara.

 _«Esa loca y sus fetiches…»_ Solía pensar a menudo.

Y por último observo su vestido. Rojo, de un acabado suave, sin mangas y con el cuello cubriendo casi por completo su garganta, pero aun con ello, dejando una abertura entre donde deberían de estar un par de senos reales. No era de su total agrado tener que usar aquellos senos falsos para poder rellenar ese montón de copas, pero no podía pasar de ello y andar por ahí como una tabla, aun si eso significara destacar lo falsas que sus "amiguitas" eran.

Y aun así muchos no lo notaban.

Tomo los tacones que se hallaban a su lado en el suelo y se los coloco con cuidado. En cuanto los vio se dio cuenta que esa noche seria pesada. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a usar tacones, es solo que las plataformas que ese par de locas escogían para él y para Totty eran exageradas. Según Jyushiko ellos tenían la culpa por tener un buen par de piernas bonitas.

"No las desaprovechen ¡Lúzcanlas!" Había dicho una vez.

El brilloso charol oscuro de sus tacones sobresalía por completo en su atuendo. Le gustaba como se veía esa noche.

Con paso tranquilo se encamino a la puerta saliendo al pasillo. Hoy tendría que presentarse de nuevo, Choromi subiría al escenario otra vez.

Por otro lado, la entrada estaba casi a reventar de gente queriendo entrar al lugar, todos desesperados por estar dentro. Bien sabia la razón, todos ahí querían entrar y ver el espectáculo que la bella Choromi ofrecía, él también quería entrar y ver el espectáculo, pero tenía que estar en ese lugar como el guardia de seguridad que era. No se quejaba, su prima le había confiado ese trabajo y él era feliz con ayudarla. Además, a Choromatsu podría verlo luego.

La fila siguió avanzando, con uno que otro empujón que sus compañeros se encargaban de arreglar y con bastante escándalo de por medio. Le llamo la atención un grupo de muchachos que se dirigían hacia la entrada que él mismo custodiaba ignorando por completo la fila.

Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el cómo estaba conformado aquel peculiar grupo de personas. Un par de gemelos que a pesar de tener el mismo rostro no parecían coincidir en gustos de ropa, un castaño alto de mirada prepotente y frente a ellos, un pequeño hombrecito de traje que sostenía un puño de banderines iguales al que parecía traer clavado en la cabeza. Su sonrisa se agrando de inmediato.

— ¡Jyushimatsu! — el hombrecito salto hacia él dándole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda. Claro que conocía a ese pequeño ricachón.

— ¡Hatabou! ¡Hola, hola! —casi grito el saludo, pasando una mano por su hombro. — ¿Viene a ver a la linda Choromi? —el más bajito soltó una risita con la cara colorada, Jyushimatsu de igual manera soltó una carcajada ante su reacción. Solo pudo pensar que era bastante cruel que nadie le hubiese dicho la verdad a ese pobre hombrecito enamorado. Dejo de reír al recordar el montón de gente que estaba haciendo esperar en la fila gracias a aquello. Carraspeo un poco, pasando la vista de Hatabou a sus acompañantes tras él. Pareció entender rápido pues enseguida los hizo dar unos pasos adelante.

—Oh, sí, sí. Ellos son mis empleados, —no pudo evitar dar otra risita la ver la mueca de disgusto de uno de ellos al escucharse llamado empleado. —y el hermano de uno de ellos, ¡Jo!

— ¡Hey, que tal! Soy el hermano colado. —se presentó uno de ellos entre risas. Era uno de los gemelos, se veía simpático.

Entre risas y otro par de presentaciones, la fila por fin avanzo. Hatabou y sus acompañantes pasaron al lugar sin ningún disgusto de por medio y con un Jyushimatsu sonriente dándoles la bienvenida.

Osomatsu, quien venía detrás de todos, se acercó a su hermano, dándole unos toquecitos en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Oi, Karamatsu. —el nombrado volteo a verle, aguardo un momento hasta que el otro se pusiera a su lado y con un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que lo escuchaba. — ¿Quién es esa tal Choromi?

Bien, él también se lo había preguntado cuando escucho aquel nombre. Probablemente aquella chica era algún tipo de empleada en el bar. No estaba seguro, era su primera vez en ese lugar también. —No idea, brother. Tendrás que averiguarlo.

El mayor giro los ojos al escucharlo. Claro que no iba a "averiguarlo" el solo quería beber hasta perder el conocimiento. Lo normal.

Siguieron caminando, abriéndose paso entre la gente, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar que probablemente Mr. Flag había elegido. Aquella mesa parecía de aquellas reservadas, quizás estaban en una zona tipo VIP o algo parecido, no lo sabía, pero por lo que veía, aquella zona contaba con ciertos lujos que los otros lugares del bar no tenían.

El sillón de cuero negro expandiéndose alrededor de la mesa, la tenue iluminación y el detalle que más le agrado; la música no llegaba a dejarlos sordos en ese sitio. Agradecía haberse pegado como chicle al doloroso de su hermano.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, Atsushi se quitó su saco, dejándolo a un lado en el respaldo, desajustando un poco la corbata mientras observaba a los gemelos Matsuno con un toque relajado. Verlos así le hizo pensar en la actitud que cada uno tomo al conocerlo.

Totalmente diferentes.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero Karamatsu Matsuno no era de su total agrado. Su hermano, sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace tan solo unos momentos, le había parecido un buen tipo. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente como él, los demás parecían tratarlo de una manera distinta debido a su apellido, no importaba que tan agradables fueran, siempre terminaban siendo demasiado respetuosos con él. Hasta podría llegar a admitir que le hablaban con miedo. Aquello lo incomodaba y molestaba del mismo modo. Lo hacían sentir como una basura más que nada. Por ello era que Karamatsu no le agradaba. Era una persona que el mismo consideraba desagradable, demasiado lambiscón y al mismo tiempo presuntuoso con todo el mundo.

Dejo sus pensamientos cuando la mesera llego para tomar sus pedidos, y por qué no, a contonear de más las caderas.

Una vez que todos pidieron algún trago y que la chica se hubiese ido, Osomatsu tomo la palabra nuevamente.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal las chicas de por aquí? –preguntó, guiando su mirada hacia cualquier parte del lugar. Karamatsu no tardó en intentar lucirse.

—Creo que todas las _ladys_ del lugar _are so perfect..._ –Aguantando un par de burlas, Osomatsu volteó a ver al más bajito del grupo, pidiendo de forma silenciosa y con una gran sonrisa su opinión. Este comprendió enseguida, asintiendo enérgicamente.

— ¡Si, si! Son muy bonitas, pero Choromi lo es más ¡Jo!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre. Con una cara que delataba pura curiosidad, Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos, dejándose resbalar un poco en el mullido asiento para mirar fijamente al jefe de su hermano.

—Woah, woah... ¿Y quién es esa? Le oí mencionarle hace unos minutos con aquel sujeto moreno de la entrada, pero ¿Qué hay de ella? ¡Debe traerla loca, eh! Ja ja ja–

El pequeño hombre no pudo evitar la risita avergonzada que salió de sus labios junto al sonrojo en sus mejillas. No contesto nada pues solo parecía querer alejar la pregunta con sus cortos brazos.

Y debido al bochorno que su jefe estaba sufriendo en ese momento, Atsushi decidió contestar.

—Es una de las chicas que presentan su acto aquí. Es linda y nuestro querido Mr. Flag ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez. ¿Romántico no es así? — termino de resumir el castaño con una media sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya… Pues ya veremos qué tan guapa es, ¿Se presentará en un rato no es verdad? —pregunto refiriéndose a Choromi.

—Un momento. — Karamatsu hablo. —Aun no entiendo de que va su acto… Es decir, ¿baila, toca música o…?

—Canta. En ocasiones un poco de playback junto a algún baile; siempre nos sorprende. Ella y Todomi, la otra delicada chica.

—Como sea, yo veré si son buenas o no. —dijo el de sudadera mientras le daba un sorbo largo a su bebida. Lo de esa tal Choromi solo era curiosidad, o al menos eso se repitió durante toda esa pequeña platica

Siguieron compartiendo anécdotas otro rato más, con alguno que otro chiste mal intencionado de parte del hermano mayor, uno que otro comentario soso de Karamatsu y otros tantos del pequeño jefe. Atsushi se mantenía al margen. Todos llevaban poco menos de la mitad de sus bebidas debido a la amena platica que llevaban, a excepción de Osomatsu, quien hacia pequeños espacios para dar un buen trago a su bebida por lo que termino rápidamente con ella y a decir verdad ya estaba impacientándose por un trago más.

No es que fuese un borracho, bueno si lo era, pero no en extremo. Era solo que los otros hablaban y hablaban y no parecían querer tomar de más.

Como él.

En medio de una plática más en donde Hatabou parecía estar bobamente perdido por la "bonita Choromi" Osomatsu se levantó del asiento, siendo detenido por su hermano.

— ¿A dónde vas, _brother_? –los otros dos le dirigieron una mirada interrogante. Miro nuevamente a la barra, soltándose del agarre del otro.

—Iré un momento a la barra, ya sabes, necesito más alcohol. Nos vemos al rato.

Ignorando por completos las caras extrañas de los acompañantes de Karamatsu, así como el llamado que este le hacía, se dirigió a la bendita barra.

Pronto llego al lugar, se encontraba más despejado que otras partes del establecimiento, o al menos el percibía otro tipo de ambiente.

Estaba más relajado.

Se dio cuenta que la música en realidad no era tan molesta, no le reventaba el tímpano así que supuso que estaba bien. Tomo asiento en una de las largas sillas que se extendían en el contorno de la barra, con suerte había podido hallar una que no estuviese ocupada. Un par de parejas coqueteando estaban a su lado, otro montón de mujeres se encontraban a su izquierda y un par de muchachos también. No estaba seguro si de igual manera eran pareja, pero los veía muy juntitos. Río mentalmente al imaginar que terminarían borrachos en algún motel barato teniendo sexo salvaje.

Definitivamente estaba enfermo con esa loca manía de asociar todo con sexo.

Solo había un problema, y era que a la única persona que quería ver en ese lugar no la veía por ningún lado; no parecía estar por ahí.

—Qué rayos... ¡¿Que no atiende nadie aquí?! – grito, tratando que el barman o algún empleado llegara a pedir su orden, y de paso una disculpa por no atenderlo, en cambio solo pudo ver a la chica de al lado soltar una risa burlona muy mal disimulada. Estaba por preguntar la razón cuando un par de manos se estamparon frente a él en la barra. Un par de pequeñas manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabe cuántas personas tengo que atender en este momento? ¿¡Ahh!? ¡Este jodido lugar está a reventar, así que espere su turno, maldito!

 _«Oh, genial. Otro hombrecillo...»_ pensó Matsuno al ver con atención a la pequeña persona frente a él.

Un jovencito de sabrá Dios que edad, calvo y con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, estaba parado en una especie de banquillo pues había visto como de un momento a otro se bajaba del mismo para caminar por debajo y tomas otras bebidas, probablemente para las personas de su derecha.

Aun un poco desencajado por el grito del otro, la curiosidad hizo de las suyas, haciendo que sin vergüenza ni reparo alguno se asomara para ver por detrás de la barra.

Y efectivamente; todo estaba lleno de pequeños bancos para el enano chico, juraría que hasta una escalera había visto por ahí y no aguanto la risa.

Estaba riendo aun como desquiciado cuando…

—No deberías hacer eso. Chibita es muy temperamental. –comento la misma chica que se había burlado con anticipación de él. Se veía completamente relajada mientras sostenía una sencilla lata de cerveza en la mano.

—Tiene su carácter, eh. Es divertido. –sonrió de medio lado, rascándose por debajo de la nariz. La morena lo inspeccionó ahora si con un poco de disimulo dándose cuenta de lo informal que vestía a comparación de los demás clientes.

Al igual que ella.

Con una extraña confianza se volteo hacia él haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo hacía con ella.

—Mi nombre es Karako. Un gusto. ¬–la muchacha extendió su mano a modo de saludo, pero el otro no hacía más que ver su mano con los ojos desorbitados.

Es que no entendía… ¿Ella acababa de presentarse? ¿A él...?

¡Por Santa Manuela! ¿¡Cuando fue la última vez que una mujer se le presentaba así!? Oh, cierto... ¡Nunca había pasado tal cosa!

 _«¡Es tu oportunidad, Osomatsu!»_ se dijo mentalmente, reaccionando al fin.

—Soy Osomatsu… —acerco su mano a la de ella con algo de nerviosismo ¡Era un completo virgen, por Dios! Pero cuando iba a estrecharla…

—Hey, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —era idea suya o… ¿ella acababa de chocar los puños? Decidió que no le daría tantas vueltas y solo se limitaría a la plática.

—Vengo con algunos, eh… compañeros.

—Compañeros de trabajo, ¿eh? —Osomatsu soltó una risita, seguido de un "algo así" y la joven continúo. — ¿Y qué haces tú hasta por acá entonces? No es que te esté corriendo, pero ¿no deberías estar con ellos?

El muchacho dejo salir un bufido, volteando en dirección a la mesa en la que seguramente seguirían su hermano y los otros para luego ver a Karako.

—Nah, son aburridos —contesto. Karako intento ver hacia donde su acompañante había visto pero no pudo identificar a alguien en específico. Osomatsu volvió a hablar. —Y tu ¿Qué haces por acá?

— ¡Oh, sí! —dijo como si hubiera recordado algo, viendo en dirección del pequeño barman. —Vengo por el enano de las bebidas. Es mi amigo y mi vecino así que cuando salgo del trabajo vengo con él a su trabajo.

—Oh, el enano que aún no me atiende, eh —la morena rio ante el comentario de Osomatsu, este también estaba riendo cuando sin darse cuenta el pequeño amiguito de Karako estaba frente a él de nuevo.

—Ya estoy aquí, maldita sea. —dijo mientras se sobaba el puente de su respingada nariz con notable enfado. — ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?

Karako comenzó a reír mientras su calvo amigo la veía con ojos entrecerrados a sabiendas de lo que estaba por decir. — ¡Diablos, Chibita! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, se mas paciente y menos enojón, por amor a Dios.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de rezo ante la risueña mirada de Osomatsu y la mirada complacida de Karako. Abrió los ojos y con un semblante notablemente mejor miro al otro chico. — ¿Qué es lo que va a pedir, señor?

—Una cerveza, pelonchas —contesto igual de relajado el muchacho de rojo, sin embargo, no duro mucho la paz hasta que Chibita exploto nuevamente.

— ¿¡Tanto drama para una jodida cerveza!? ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar así, maldito! —Chibita bien pudo decirle de todo un poco a Osomatsu si no fuera por la desquiciada risa de la muchacha que golpeaba con fuerza su pierna mientras se sostenía el estómago intentando tomar aire. Chibita se giró, bajando del banquillo para ir por la cochina cerveza mientras escuchaba a su amiga reírse como siempre. Osomatsu en cambio estaba en el dilema de si debía reírse con ella o salir corriendo de ese par de locos, sin embargo, se quedó, pues Karako lo tomo del hombro parando poco a poco de reír. — ¿Ahora ves porque debo venir a acompañarlo? Es un vil duende enojón, ja ja ja

Osomatsu al final termino riendo con ese par, con una que otra cerveza pagada por Karako como disculpa por el comportamiento de Chibita, pues, aunque este no lo dijera el muchacho le había caído bien.

Cuando ya iban para la tercera cerveza, se escuchó la voz de la inconfundible Choroko. La presentadora de JYU's y buena amiga de la morena. Todos pusieron atención al escenario, donde una única luz alumbraba a la chica de lentes.

—Y ahora, lo que muchos caballeros aquí han estado esperando. —los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, aumentando en demasía cuando Choroko por fin lo anuncio. —El número de hoy será hecho por nuestras adoradas Choromi y Todomi ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

Osomatsu presto atención a como la chica de antes bajaba por las finas escaleras de un costado para dar paso a las chicas que antes había mencionado. La iluminación bajo aún más, pero pudo vislumbrar como desde el fondo del escenario, por detrás de las suaves cortinas color vino, una mujer salía con paso limpio y elegante, con la cabeza gacha, dejando que sus cortos cabellos aquamarina le taparan el rostro. Siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca venia otra chica, se notaba más delicada que la primera, con cabellos castaños de igual manera cortos hasta sus hombros.

Ambas vestían un hermoso vestido, una en color rojo y otra en color negro. El vestido las hacía ver con cierto toque de sensualidad, eso en conjunto con sus tacones que les daban un acabado casi perfecto a sus piernas. La forma en la que avanzaban las hacía verse extrañamente inalcanzables.

O al menos esa impresión le dio. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cuál de las dos era esa tal Choromi? En verdad esperaba que no fuese esa chica de rojo porque si era así lamentaría mucho decirle a Mr. Flag que a él también le había encantado.

—Oye, nene. Límpiate la baba, quieres —el comentario lleno de burla de la morena lo saco de su ensoñación. Osomatsu parpadeo, recordando que seguía junto a Karako y Chibita.

Estaba por contestarle a la chica cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba. Era Atsushi.

—Matsuno ¿Qué tal la pasas sin nosotros? —este no despegaba la vista del escenario, como la mayoría, pero no por ello lo sentía distraído. Sin embargo, él lo estaba, y mucho.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es Choromi? — Fue lo único que atino a salir de su boca, evadiendo así su pregunta. El castaño volteo a verle, con su ladina sonrisa le contesto.

—Vestido rojo, cabello aquamarina. —contesto, sin dejar de verlo. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora mismo? A juzgar por su expresión parecía no serle indiferente.

—Oh… —suspiro, bajando la vista con una sonrisa. La música había empezado, una tonada que no sabría describir, solo sabía que la letra era bastante provocadora(*). Lo había dejado maravillado y eso le gustaba.

—Sabes, no solo vine a preguntar esto. En realidad, venía a avisarte que Karamatsu salió de aquí hace unos minutos. Dijo algo de salir a fumar. —Osomatsu bufo. Genial, tendría que volver solo y a pie. Atsushi noto el fastidio en la cara del contrario y sus palabras fueron atinadas al pensamiento de Matsuno. —No te preocupes, te llevare a casa.

Osomatsu le sonrió y regreso la vista al escenario, donde Choromi y Todomi se desenvolvían con cada nota.

Mientras esto pasaba, el menor de los Matsuno caminaba a un par de cuadras de JYU's alumbrado solamente por las lámparas de las calles. Y efectivamente, como lo había dicho Atsushi, se encontraba fumando.

La verdad era que había usado esa tonta excusa para salir de ahí. El lugar tenía un área para fumadores, sin embargo, el ambiente comenzó a sentirlo pesado luego de que Osomatsu se fuese de ahí. Sabía que no era exactamente una buena compañía para tipos como Atsushi así que se evitaría el disgusto para ambos. Ahora caminaba sin rumbo aparente, las calles estaban tranquilas, aun no era tan tarde; las once de la noche apenas.

Levanto la vista dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba. El puente que solía frecuentar estaba a unos cuantos metros. Decidió que pasaría unos momentos por ahí, fumaria un poco más y luego regresaría a casa.

Se encontraba a menos de la mitad del puente, apenas subiéndolo, cuando escucho un par de risas.

Eran dos chicas.

De inmediato pensó en que si pasaba junto a ellas podrían asustarse por la hora que era y por estar solas en aquel momento. Era obvio que él no quería hacerles nada, al contrario, no quería espantarlas, así que decidió quedarse donde estaba hasta que se fueran.

Del otro lado, en una de las bancas cercanas al pequeño rio, se hallaban sentadas ambas chicas. Reían bastante alegres, o al menos lo hacia la pálida chica de largos cabellos mientras la otra la abrazaba o hacía una que otra cosa divertida a vista de la contraria.

—Jyushiko, b-basta… —decía la chica mientras intentaba alejar la mano de la morena de su pierna. Esta hizo un puchero haciendo que su cara se viese graciosa, haciendo reír nuevamente a la chica.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? —hablo, con un tono que evidentemente era de falsa tristeza para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa en la cara. Ichiko rio ante sus bruscos cambios de humor. Simplemente amaba verla así de juguetona. —Pero a ti te gusta, Ichiko

—Tienes razón, me gustas mucho, Jyushiko

Las dos siguieron así, platicando un rato más entre mimos y demás. Se habían acomodado en la banca de manera que Jyushiko quedaba recargada en su regazo mientras ambas tomaban la mano de la otra. Lamentablemente esos eran los únicos momentos en que podían estar así, demostrando su cariño. Las dos sabían que eran culpables por ello, así que trataban de estar lo mejor posible en esos pequeños pero lindos lapsos de tiempo.

Sin embargo, no todo marchaba bien. Lo supieron de inmediato.

—Así que aquí estabas…

Ambas dieron un respingo, sentándose bien de inmediato y sintiendo un terrible escalofrió subir por su espalda.

Esa voz… Sabían quién estaba ahí y eso era malo.

.

.

.

Notas| Uff! Al fin actualice, lo sé. Me disculpo por ello, pero tuve algunos problemillas. Cuando ya tenía escrito como la mitad del capítulo a la computadora se le dio por reiniciarse y perdí todo lo que llevaba y pues también se me fue la inspiración.

Otra cosita, me hice una página en Facebook, estaré subiendo dibujos de los Matsus ahí, así como actualizaciones del fic. Búsquenme como Sara PD si gustan ñ,ñ

Ahora sí, las aclaraciones.

(*) La canción que interpretan Choromi y Todomi en ese momento se llama "Anidando liendres" de Enrique Bunbury como dije en las notas anteriores, busquen la letra y verán porque Osomatsu piensa eso de la canción.

Pues no hay muchas más en este capítulo, solo aviso de una vez que soy algo así tipo Karako girl y pues ella va a tener un lugar importante en este fic. Y no se desesperen, ya casi habrá interacción con Choro y Oso -3-

¡Ah, cierto! Me voy disculpando anticipadamente porque siento que van a odiar a mi Nekomatsu en esta historia… Bueno, basta de contarles xD

Si tienen dudas o comentarios del capítulo no duden en dejarme review, me ayudan mucho *corazon gay*


	3. De dolor y recuerdos

Disclaimer| Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん) y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot. Esta historia está hecha tan solo para saciar mis ganas de Yaoi entre ciertos personajes y, de paso, entretener a quienes comparten este gusto.

Sinopsis| "La salida a un bar por la noche será más que solo eso para los hermanos Matsuno. Puede que no lo noten enseguida, pero haber ido a aquel lugar los haría conocer lo que tanto han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, mientras que, para otros, será la oportunidad perfecta para salir del hoyo en el que han estado metidos por tanto tiempo."

Advertencia| Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Yuri, temas de travestismo, genero fluido y Drag Queen; palabras altisonantes (muy pocas), abuso de poder, infidelidad y bastante confusión en cuanto a parejas.

.

.

.

La música en aquel bar siempre fue muy distintiva. JYU's se elevaba por sobre otros bares de la ciudad por la sensualidad desbordante característica de algún cabaret. Cualquier persona que entrase se daría cuenta de ello. El ambiente se tornaba de un brillante rojo con tonalidades naranjas debido a la luz que se reflejaba debido a los colores de tonalidades rojizas de la fina madera que se hallaban en las paredes. Si se observaba bien podía apreciarse el suave terciopelo que tapizaba el lugar en su mayoría. Los respaldares de las sillas, los suaves cojines que decoraban algunos sillones de cuero, los barandales, incluso los manteles que decoraban las mesas. Las suaves cortinas color vino ahora ocultaban el lugar donde momentos antes los tacones resonaban junto a las notas de aquella atrevida tonada. Ahora podía escucharse una suave música de jazz inundando la zona.

Por fin había acabado el acto estelar de aquella noche, ahora detrás del escenario se hallaban aquellas que habían dado aquel show, no se les veía cansadas, sin embargo, una de ellas se veía bastante enfadada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ―la pregunta no le tomo por sorpresa, sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Conocía bien a Todomatsu como para saber que le había notado raro desde el escenario quizás.

—No es nada solo estoy cansado, supongo. ―sí, debía admitirlo, mentía bastante mal. O quizás era su enfado el que hablaba por él, quien sabe. Lo que si sabía bien era que debía irse de ahí, huir de Todomatsu para ser más precisos; no quería una bomba de preguntas ahora. —Voy a cambiarme, los tacones de la loca me están matando. ―hablo antes de levantarse y acomodar la parte trasera de su vestido. Escucho el suspiro de su compañero detrás de él. Sabía que no le había creído.

—Claro, los tacones... ―«Si, no me creyó...» pensó. Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando escucho como Todomi hablaba de nuevo. — ¿Te irás ahora?

—No lo sé, quiero irme ya pero Jyushiko no está para avisarle sobre mi salida y sabes bien que Choroko es más estricta con esto. ―Y así era. Más de una vez alguna de las muchachas de JYU's intento marcharse luego de su acto pero, a pesar de que Jyushiko siempre les dejaba irse luego de que hiciesen su presentación principal, la muchacha de lentes parecía más estricta en cuanto a dejarles ir. Había quienes si tenían más actos que presentar o debían quedarse a ayudar para atender las mesas pero la morena dueña era más flexible con sus chicos.

—Bien, yo iré con Choroko, yo aun tengo energía para una presentación mas, quizá suba de nuevo.

Y con ello ambas dejaron el lugar tras el escenario, con diferentes rumbos cada quien. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos poco iluminados que lo conducirían a su camerino, Choromatsu recreaba la presentación de momentos atrás.

Sus pasos estaban tan bien coordinados con los de Todomi que ni siquiera se notaba lo ensayados que estaban, se veía todo tan natural. El momento en que comenzó a cantar salió perfecto, a pesar de que siempre interpretaba canciones de autores que claramente eran hombres, con voz gruesa incluso, su representación de ellas siempre sonaba de tal manera que en ocasiones olvidaba que él también era hombre. Recordaba claramente el momento en que Jyushiko lo escuchó cantar. Se había puesto toda eufórica gritándole que tenía una voz bastante linda, que era perfecto para presentarse en el bar, todo aquello mientras lo jaloneaba de los hombros. En un principio, cuando Jyushiko le pidió que trabajase con ella lo considero bastante pues los gastos de la universidad lo tenían hasta el cuello. Acababa de cumplir sus diecinueve años y el trabajo no le vendría nada mal, sin embargo, lo pensó mucho debido a los horarios. Según Jyushiko lo más temprano que podría salir seria a la medianoche y eso no le dejaría mucho tiempo para dormir, pero la idea era tentadora. Como pudo arreglo sus horarios, decidiendo que dormiría en las tardes, trabajaría en el bar por las noches e iría a la universidad en las mañanas. Todo arreglado, sin embargo, aun estaba el hecho de que odiaba cantar en público.

Llego a la puerta de su camerino, y a la vez que se adentraba a la habitación soltó una pequeña risa, recordando su reacción al entrar por primera vez a JYU's. A pesar de que Jyushiko era un año menor a él, nunca le había dejado entrar al bar, alegando que era muy joven para un lugar así. Claro, y ella con dieciocho años ya había empezado a manejar el lugar junto a otra chica, la cual le dejo el negocio medio año más tarde para irse a vivir a Osaka. Recordaba bien como era todo en un principio, para empezar, el nombre del bar era otro, Jyushiko lo cambio de inmediato luego de que la otra chica se fuera, pues según ella, nunca aprendió a decir el nombre extraño que antes tenía. Otra cosa que había cambiado considerablemente era el hecho de que el bar era eso, solo un bar más de la zona, la morena cambio aquello notablemente pues poco a poco aquel pequeño bar fue convirtiéndose en una clase de cabaret. Había cambiado la pequeña barra de licores, que antes estaba llena de alcohol barato, para llenarla de a poco con vino, vodka y demás bebidas, además de servir botanas ahora. La pista de baile fue reducida notoriamente pues en su lugar podían verse pequeñas mesas con finos manteles negros o rojos con un par de bancos alrededor, las inquietantes luces de neón fueron sustituidas por suaves luces de un brillante tono ambarino y lo que mas conmoción causo desde el principio del cambio hasta la fecha era aquel espacio antes lleno de cables y más cosas inservibles que ahora era el escenario. Y si bien, todo el cambio era asombroso, nada lo sorprendió más que cuando Jyushiko llego, tocando la puerta de aquella habitación en donde ahora se encontraba, con un par de zapatillas en una mano mientras cargaba un pomposo vestido lleno de plumas en la otra.

Sentado frente al enorme espejo se sonrió a sí mismo. Era tan gracioso pensar en ello ahora, ahora que estaba ahí, en el mismo cuarto años más tarde luciendo la peluca que arrojo en aquella ocasión tan molesto por la locura que a Jyushiko junto a su amiga de lentes se les había ocurrido.

"¡¿Vestirme de mujer?! ¡Están enfermas!" Había gritado con la cara roja de enfado. Au primer pensamiento al verla con aquellas cosas en mano fue que ella misma se las pondría, nunca creyó que fuesen para él. Su ego se había visto bastante afectado pues, en más de una ocasión y por ciertos motivos, se había preguntado si era gay.

Siempre intento negarlo, desde la primera vez que pensó en aquella posibilidad, y en aquel momento, se le paraban ahí enfrente aquel par de locas dándole ropa de mujer junto a una peluca de un color por demás artificial. Era como si le confirmaran con aquella acción que lo que tanto pensó era real, pero el aseguraba que no lo era. No era gay y mucho menos ningún travesti.

O al menos eso creía en esos momentos.

Un par de semanas después, luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y reprocharse por la actitud tan inmadura y grosera que tuvo ante Jyushiko y Choroko, regresó. Ellas no habían tenido la culpa del revoltijo que era su mente y claramente les debía una disculpa.

Eso además de que ocupaba el empleo.

Jyushiko lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, tan amorosa como siempre pero, aun con la aprobación de la morena, Choroko se mantenía de pie detrás de ella, el ceño notoriamente fruncido y con una mirada escrutadora hacia su persona. Se veía a kilómetros que aun estaba enfadada pero nunca dijo nada. Poco a poco fue ganándose su confianza nuevamente y nació una bonita amistad con aquella muchacha tan excéntrica.

Cuando le pregunto a Jyushiko si el empleo aun estaba en pie, esta le había dicho que no. La cara que había puesto era descrita hasta la fecha por ambas chicas como la de un perro mojado, en aquel momento esa había sido la respuesta pues Jyushiko quería darle un empleo que no le incomodara como lo fue la propuesta de subir vestido de chica al escenario. Sin embargo, Choromatsu se negó, alegando que él estaba ahí por su voz y que estaría dispuesto a subir como una mujer al escenario si era necesario. Hasta aquel momento tenía dudas, no sabía si realmente había aceptado hacerlo por sentirse culpable o porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería intentar toda aquella locura.

Eran seis años ya en los que había llevado a cabo aquella "locura" como solía llamarle al asunto en un principio.

Suspiró con desgano a su reflejo. Últimamente pensaba mucho sobre todo esto; sobre ser Choromi. Aunque en un principio rechazo todo aquello, con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar a la figura que ahora interpretaba casi todas las noches. Era una parte vital de su ser actualmente y eso era lo que, quizás, le atormentaba en esos momentos.

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando un par de toques a la puerta se dejaron oír en la habitación. Giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y con un simple "pase" dejo entrar a la persona del otro lado.

—Genial, aquí estabas. ―habló Choroko adentrándose al lugar. —Te estuve buscando después de la presentación pero el divino de Todomatsu me dijo que estabas cansado o algo así. ¿Te sientes mal o sucede algo malo?

Sabrá Dios que le haya contado en verdad Todomatsu como para que ella haya llegado así pues normalmente llegaría gritoneando porque fuese a dar otro espectáculo o le ayudara a atender a los clientes, mas no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

—En realidad si estoy algo cansado, no he dormido bien estos días. ―se limito a contestar. La muchacha frente a él le quedo mirando unos segundos, como buscando algún rastro de mentira en su rostro.

«Siempre tan severa...» Se dijo mentalmente.

—De acuerdo. ―dijo luego de asegurarse que no mentía. —Puedes irte a casa a descansar, mañana te veo aquí. Yo le avisare a Jyushiko. ―aseguro con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía los cabellos aquamarina. Choromatsu le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de que la de lentes era tan estricta con todos cuando estaba a cargo, siempre les dio un mejor trato a él y a Todomatsu, agradecía eso en verdad.

—Muchas gracias, Choroko. Solo me cambio y me voy.

—De acuerdo, llamas a un taxi y te vas con cuidado. No te vayan a querer violar, nene. ―diciendo esto último a modo de broma y dejándole soltar una pequeña risilla, la muchacha salió de ahí.

Comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje a un ritmo en verdad lento mientras se descalzaba los tacones, dejándolos de lado en el suelo. Una vez más vio su reflejo en el espejo y sin poder evitarlo soltó un quejido al hacerlo. Estaba... harto.

Mientras tanto, aun sentados en la barra, se hallaba el hermano mayor de los Matsuno. Estaba ya algo irritado pues a pesar de que el acto de aquellas dos no le fue para nada indiferente, no estaba logrando lo que en un principio era su plan. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos tragos llevaba y aun así no podía embriagarse como quería.

« ¡Hora de irse entonces! » Se dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en que había bebido aquel trago de Vodka que Atsushi le había pedido.

Giro en la misma silla para encarar a la chica de antes. Ahí seguía Karako, platicando amenamente con el enano pelón. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta de su acción voltearon a verle, esperando que dijese algo tal vez.

—Mi buena amiga Karako, pelonchas, debo partir. ―hablo con tono exagerado dirigiéndose a la muchacha, quien sonrió ante lo dicho, para luego girar a ver al más bajito, que solo soltó un gruñido por aquel apodo. El de sudadera sonrió ante sus propias tonterías y ya un poco más serio les dijo: —Hace rato que mi idiota hermano se fue, quizás ya este tirado por ahí llorando por mi ausencia así que, me voy.

— ¡Maldito! Ahora te irás tras hacer que la tonta de Karako pagara tu borrachera... ―soltó Chibita, mas en broma que enojado, sin embargo Matsuno no tardo en contestarle.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cual borrachera? Parece que me diste pura agua porque no siento ni tantito de esa borrachera que dices. Es más, ¡devuélveme mi dinero!

— ¡Oi, oi! Tranquilos. ―habló Karako al ver como ahora Chibita si se veía enojado. No obstante, fueron más las ganas de reírse de la situación que el intento de detenerlos por lo que su risa chiflada, como la catalogaba ahora Osomatsu, no se hizo esperar. — ¡Diablos! Sí que me divierten ustedes dos... Espero verte más seguido por aquí, Matsuno.

—Je, si eso significa cerveza gratis, aquí estaré, dulzura. ―y nuevamente más risas, lo extraño es que ahora venían del más bajito. Ver el patético intento de ligue del otro y el ser consciente de la situación de Karako hizo que el coraje causado por Osomatsu se le bajase enseguida, siendo ahora remplazado por una de esas carcajadas que solo él podía dar.

—Te dijo... ¡Te dijo dulzura! ―grito entre risas. Karako rodo los ojos por la estupidez de Chibita, ya arreglaría cuentas con él luego, por ahora lo dejaría seguir riendo. Se giro con Osomatsu, quien miraba al pelón sin entender bien la cosa.

—Déjalo. Le afecta estar tanto tiempo ahí abajo. ―comento la morena refiriéndose a la altura del otro y haciendo que sus carcajadas parasen. Sonrió por ello. —Como sea, te veo luego. ―ambos se despidieron. Chibita ya se encontraba en el otro extremo de la barra, con un puchero en la cara de nuevo. Osomatsu rio ante esto y por fin se levanto del lugar.

Camino entre el lugar hasta llegar a donde en un principio habían llegado. En la mesa rodeada de aquel sillón de cuero se hallaban aun los dos ricachones bebiendo un vaso de whiskey al parecer, mientras platicaban entre risas. Osomatsu se acerco al castaño, se suponía que él lo llevaría de regreso a casa pero se veía bastante a gusto ahí que decidió que se iría solo. Tan solo le avisaría de ello para no dejarle esperando o lo que fuese.

— ¡Atsushi! ―ante el llamado por demás escandaloso, el mencionado volteo a verle, sonriendo al darse cuenta de quien lo llamaba.

—Osomatsu, creí que estarías con tu nueva amiga. ―dijo refiriéndose a Karako. Matsuno echo una risa al aire ante esto.

—No, no. Solo venía a decirte que ya me voy. Me iré a pie así que estas libre de quedarte aquí toda la noche.

— ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto no muy seguro. Mr. Flag los veía desde su lugar, sin decir nada y esperando a que su amigo dejase de hablar con el otro para continuar su charla.

—Sí, no hay problema. Nos vemos luego. ―se dio la vuelta para al fin marcharse de ahí cuando recordó algo, sonrió por ello. Se giro de nuevo para dirigirse ahora al pequeño jefe de su hermano. —Ah, y Mr. Flag. ―el nombrado interrumpió la charla que se había reanudado con Atsushi para girar a verle. —Tenía razón. Choromi es muy bonita y también me gustó. ―Dejando a los otros con los ojos bien abiertos y él con la sonrisa aun plantada en el rostro, se dio la vuelta. Levantando la mano a modo de despedida y con voz cantarina habló. — Ahora sí, los veo luego.

En cuanto Atsushi lo vio alejarse, tan fresco como cuando llego aún cuando había hecho enfadar al otro, no pudo negárselo más. Ese muchacho le atraía.

En cuanto Osomatsu cruzo la puerta pudo vislumbrar como aun había gente aplastándose entre ellos mismos por entrar. No los culpaba, ese bendito bar era bueno. Paso al lado del muchacho que hacía de guardia, ese tal Jyushimatsu. De igual manera se despidió de él.

Por alguna razón se sentía de un humor bastante bueno y no creía que fuese efecto del alcohol. Estaba estúpidamente feliz, podría ser por la "bonita Choromi" o quizás por el simple hecho de restregárselo en la cara al enano de Mr. Flag. Quién sabe...

Iba con la cabeza gacha, riendo de sus estupideces y de lo inmaduro que era. Porque, si, lo aceptaba. Era un estúpido inmaduro de veintitrés años. Estaba por pasar por el pequeño callejón que conectaba con el edificio de JYU's cuando sintió el choque y el peso de algo cayéndole encima. Su risa se detuvo abruptamente con ello.

Abrió los ojos, mismos que había cerrado debido al golpe mientras sobaba su mentón, que fue el que recibió el mayor impacto. Entorno la vista viendo como un muchacho pelinegro y de complexión delgada se sobaba la cabeza, aún arriba de él. Cuando menos pensó, el otro se estaba quitando de encima, se le veía abochornado, aunque en realidad no supo describir su expresión. De inmediato este empezó a tartamudear haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Osomatsu creciera nuevamente.

—Oi, lo lamento... yo no...―el de chamarra verde comenzó a voltear a todas partes, como intentando ocultar su cara o como si no quisiera verle a los ojos. Se levanto completamente por fin, extendiéndole la mano al de sudadera que aun estaba en el suelo. Carraspeo un poco antes de volver a hablar, al parecer para dejar de balbucear. —Perdona, no fue mi intensión.

Osomatsu tomo la mano ajena, aceptando la ayuda. —No, no. No te preocupes, está bien. ―dijo mientras se sacudía la parte trasera del pantalón. Fue entonces cuando el otro le observo con atención.

Le había visto hace un rato. Entre el público...

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Esa solo era una razón más para irse de ahí rápido, podría reconocerle y entonces si estaría en problemas.

—Bien, entonces... eh, debo irme. ―Choromatsu recogió la mochila que ante la caída había salido volando al suelo, sin darse cuenta que está ahora estaba un poco abierta. Ante la mirada atenta del más alto, apresuro el paso.

Mientras le veía alejarse, Osomatsu pensó que aquel chico era extraño. No más que él mismo, pero si muy raro. «Como sea...» pensó mientras se encogía de hombros. Iba a continuar su camino cuando de reojo vio algo en el suelo.

Regreso la mirada hasta ahí y vio entonces una fina cadena dorada. Se agacho para rejuntarla, viendo como de esta colgaba un dije que le pareció bastante peculiar. Su forma era exactamente la misma que la del estampado de la sudadera que en aquel momento llevaba puesta. Sonrió para sí por la coincidencia.

«Podría vendérsela a Kakamatsu para sacarle dinero...» La idea había cruzado su mente mientras aun la sostenía, pero entonces recordó al chico de la mochila. Seguro era de él.

Como decía Karamatsu. Haría su buena acción del día.

Levanto la vista, viendo a lo lejos a aquel extraño tipo caminar apresurado, fue entonces que emprendió carrera, con la cadena aun entre su puño.

—Al parecer me quede divagando... ―dijo mientras seguía corriendo. Aquel sujeto sí que caminaba rápido. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarle se detuvo, agitado por la carrera. — ¡Oye, tú! ―grito, deteniendo los pasos del otro, quien solo giro un poco la cabeza aun en su lugar. De nuevo parecía estarse escondiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―contesto con un tono que Osomatsu no supo distinguir si era de enfado o aburrimiento. Quizás los dos.

—Tranquilo, solo venia a entregarte esto. ―levanto la mano en la que aun se hallaba el dije. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, mostrándole por completo la cadena que colgaba de él. Fue entonces que Choromatsu se giro por completo, acomodando su mochila en su hombro y regresando sus pasos hasta donde se hallaba aún parado Osomatsu. —Parece que se te cayó cuando te me tiraste encima. ―dijo mientras rascaba su nariz, con una mueca risueña adornando su cara.

El de verde se quedo viéndole. Su mirada se paseó de su rostro a la cadena entre sus manos, como si intentara ver a través de él. No se veía que fuese un mal tipo, además estaba ahí devolviéndole un collar que fácilmente pudo quedarse, y él, como siempre, se había comportado de una forma bastante grosera.

—Oh, gracias... ―agacho la cabeza nuevamente, ahora más por vergüenza que por intentar ocultarse. A diferencia de lo que pensó, cuando levanto la vista el otro le miraba con una sonrisa. Un poco retraído por ello tomo la cadena que este aun le ofrecía mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. —Eh, debo irme. En verdad gracias por devolverla.

—Sí, de nada. ―notó como el otro se volteaba para seguir caminando, él de igual manera se giro, pero antes de ello soltó algo entre susurros. Algo que Choromatsu alcanzo a escuchar y que le hizo sonreír con burla. —Ahora llueven tipos del cielo con cadenas bonitas. Genial.

Ahora quien se quedo viendo como el otro se iba fue Choromatsu. Aquel chico de rojo le pareció... extraño, pero divertido.

Con el collar enredado entre sus dedos y ahora una sonrisa surcando su rostro, se dirigió a su departamento. Su enfado disminuyo un poco con aquello y en verdad le agradecía a aquel sujeto por eso.

Por su lado, Matsuno siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Quizá su hermano ya había llegado a casa, o si en verdad había salido de ahí para fumar, lo más probable es que estuviese en el puente de siempre. Tomaría ese camino, en caso de que Karamatsu estuviese ahí podrían llegar juntos a casa.

«Que buen hermano eres, Osomatsu...» se dijo mentalmente, con el sarcasmo dibujándosele en la cara a modo de sonrisa.

Caminó unos minutos más hasta que por fin llego a la parte donde aquel riachuelo se interponía en su camino. Para poder cruzarlo tenía que recorrer parte de este hasta llegar al puente que le conectaba con el otro lado, y aun cuando le aplastaba la flojera cada que veía el camino a recorrer, simplemente siguió, sin saber que del otro lado, como pensó en un principio, estaría Karamatsu.

Pero no precisamente fumando. El Matsuno menor aun se hallaba en una punta del puente, esperando pacientemente. La brisa se empezó a colar por entre sus ropas haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. A estas alturas ya no distinguía si el humo que veía salir de su boca era proveniente del cigarro entre sus labios o el vaho que salía combinándose con el frio del lugar. Llevaba apenas veinticinco minutos o menos ahí y ya quería marcharse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado solo a su hermano en el bar y aunque le pidió a su compañero que le avisara de su ida, no estaba muy seguro sobre si podría confiar en él, o en su defecto, no sabía si confiar en Osomatsu.

Aun ahora a sus veintitrés años, Osomatsu era una persona por demás despistada, sin mencionar que carecía del sentido de la responsabilidad con el que él siempre conto. Aunque, si bien recordaba, fue desde la escuela media que él mismo comenzó a comportarse de una manera distinta pues las actitudes de ambos hermanos siempre habían sido tan parecidas como sus rostros mismos desde que tenía memoria.

Con seguridad podría decir que había cambiado por el simple hecho de ser aceptado y aunque se sentía de alguna forma mal por ello, sabía que ahora no podría cambiar simplemente como lo hizo en aquel tiempo. Indudablemente aquella mascara que se había empeñado en mostrar se había pegado a él hasta convertirse en su autentica cara.

Soltó un suspiro cansado de tanto recordar esas cosas. Últimamente muchos pensamientos como aquellos le llegaban a la mente, como si quisieran atormentarlo de alguna manera y, para su desgracia, sentía que lentamente lo estaban logrando.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando del otro lado del puente se escucharon las voces de algunas personas. Rápidamente recordó a las dos chicas que estaban del otro lado y de inmediato emprendió carrera hacia el otro extremo, pensando que podrían necesitar ayuda. Conforme iba avanzando logro distinguir a las dos chicas, una de ellas detrás de la otra mientras la de cabello largo discutía con un muchacho idéntico a ella.

El ambiente se veía demasiado tenso, hasta él sentía lo pesado que estaba todo, pero no se acerco como en un principio tenía planeado pues se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que esos dos que discutían eran familia, quizás hermanos pues el parecido en verdad era enorme. Y vaya que él sabía de parecidos familiares...

Pero, a pesar de que había pensado en intervenir, se quedo quieto en su lugar, viendo y escuchando todo. Sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento no era algo en lo que él pudiera meterse.

Le parecía que aquel muchacho se estaba mostrando bastante cruel con ellas pues según lo que alcanzo a ver, esas chicas eran pareja y aquel muchacho lanzaba comentarios demasiado groseros por ello.

Agacho la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la situación de aquellas chicas. Debía dejar de ser tan sentimental...

Estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Sobresaltado por ello e inquieto por el hecho de que no escucho los pasos acercarse hacia él, volteo tan solo para darse cuenta que la persona detrás de él era su hermano. Suspiro con algo de alivio viendo como este se ponía a su lado.

—Creo que no deberíamos quedarnos. ―lo escucho decir. Sin saber bien a qué se refería, Karamatsu guio su mirada hasta la de su hermano, interrogándole con ello. Osomatsu apunto la escena del otro lado y lo entendió.

Una de las chicas ahora caminaba al lado de aquel muchacho, mientras la otra se quedaba ahí, parada en el mismo lugar mientras les veía alejarse.

—Creo que tienes razón, brother. Vamos...

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de retomar el camino a casa, sin darse cuenta, que aun parada cerca de aquella banca, las lágrimas de aquella morena chica comenzaban a caer.

.

.

.

.

Notas| Creo que me estoy arriesgando al dejar notas esta vez porque siento que me van a arrojar piedras y tomatazos porque ya van no sé cuantos meses que los dejo sin actualización... y peor aun que esta parte ya estaba lista desde hace tiempo pero FF no me dejaba subir nada :'c Espero no tardarme tanto con el capítulo cuatro por que ya veremos en él porque tanto odio de parte de Ichimatsu y sabremos un poquito más sobre Atsushi.

Y aunque no pueda tener a todos contentos con las parejas que se irán formando, o al menos recordando los comentarios que dicen KaraIchi, JyushIchi, KaraTodo, AtsuTodo, etc, etc... Esperó que el OsoChoromi los mantenga con vida por aquí xD

En verdad les agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia OwO


	4. Día de suerte

**Disclaimer|** Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん) y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot. Esta historia está hecha tan solo para saciar mi instinto shippeador y porque amo a Choromi, mi hermosa waifu.

 **Advertencia|** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Yuri, temas de travestismo, genero fluido y Drag Queen; infidelidad y bastante confusión en cuanto a parejas.

 **Parejas|** OsoChoro, IchikoJyushiko, por ahora.

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato de caminar había llegado por fin a su departamento ignorando por completo la suplica de Choroko sobre tomar un taxi. Cosa que ahora se lamentaba pues sus pies estaban matándole, los tacones que había usado esa noche más la caminata hicieron que quedase completamente molido.

Su departamento era pequeño. Constaba de una pequeña habitación en donde su futon abarcaba la mayoría de espacio junto con un par de muebles pequeños, el cuarto de baño y una cocina en donde apenas cabía una mesa de poco altura, su estufa y un refrigerador igual de pequeño que esta. A decir verdad no se quejaba, la mayoría del tiempo estaba fuera y solo llegaba ahí para descansar y comer, pero aun cuando el departamento estaba tan falto de espacio, Choromatsu jamás dejaba nada fuera de su lugar, todo estaba siempre acomodado y limpio, tan pulcro como a él le gustaba.

Se quedo parado en la entrada de su cuarto, viendo todo desde ahí. Su futon estaba enrollado en una esquina para no abarcar tanto espacio, siempre lo acomodaba de esa manera para poder moverse libremente por ahí, sin embargo, justo ahora le parecía una pésima idea haberlo hecho. Suspirando con pesadez, se acerco y lo desenrollo, tendiéndolo para poder echarse a dormir por fin, antes de que la idea de dormir en el suelo se intensificara.

Se quito los zapatos, sobando sus pies luego de echarse encima del futon. Se cambio su ropa por un cómodo pantalón de pijama y decidió que esa noche hacia el suficiente calor como para dormir sin camisa.

Cuando al fin se acostó, no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Sonriendo al sentirlo. El no tenía pechos. Esta vez solo era él; Choromatsu.

Sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron a pesarle, sintiendo como de a poco se cerraban, cayendo en un profundo sueño. La noche paso tranquila, a diferencia de otras tantas en las que Todomatsu no dejaba de mandarle mensajes diciéndole todo lo que se había perdido por irse temprano.

O quizás solo era que su celular no tenía batería.

Pero, claro. El nunca podía descansar en paz, pues eran las siete de la mañana cuando a su vejiga se le ocurrió querer descargarse. Choromatsu se revolvió entre las cobijas, pensando en si podría aguantar unas horas mas así, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así pues ya estaba apretando demasiado las piernas sintiendo que en cualquier momento se haría encima. Se levantó, bostezando y restregándose los ojos en un vano intento de despertar por completo.

Cuando regreso del baño, busco su celular con la mirada, aun estaba a un lado de su almohada, totalmente descargado. Lo tomo y lo conecto. Estaba por acurrucarse de nuevo entre las mantas cuando el sonido de su celular lo detuvo. Iba a levantarse, revisar quien le hablaba y quizás quedarse despierto de una vez. Podría aprovechar para lavar la ropa y salir por un café o algo para desayunar. Le dio una mirada más al reloj de pared.

7:21 a.m.

«Mejor no.» Pensó, mientras se tapaba de nuevo hasta arriba. Mejor dormiría hasta el mediodía.

 **…**

—Oi, Karamatsu… –escucho como lo llamaban. El sonido lo escuchaba lejano, sus ojos no podían abrirse. Movió sus manos, tratando de llevarlas hasta su cara en un vano intento por reaccionar, sabía que aun dormía pero por algún motivo no podía abrir los ojos, o hablar, sus manos tampoco reaccionaban. — ¡Karamatsu! –su cuerpo sintió una fuerte sacudida y exaltado por ello por fin abrió los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?! –grito haciéndose lo más posible hacia atrás al encontrarse con la cara de Osomatsu a pocos centímetros de su cara. El mayor soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción del otro, quien ahora a pesar de tremendo susto que se metió, se veía un poco más calmado que cuando aun dormía. Dejo de reírse para verlo ahora más serio y acercándosele otra vez.

—Tu hermanito solo quería darte unos besitos de buenos días y mira como reaccionas, Karamatsu. –dijo con tono cantarín y una media sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Karamatsu rodo los ojos, tocándose la cabeza al sentirse mareado de repente. — ¡Oh, cierto! –dijo parando de reír. —Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar. Claro, si a eso se le llama desayuno…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto confundido, ¿su madre habría quemado de nuevo el arroz?

—Son las dos de la tarde. Creo que lo tuyo será más como ir a cenar ja, ja.

— ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto sobresaltado. No era normal en él levantarse tan tarde, a pesar de que habían salido la noche anterior ese no era motivo para despertar a esa hora, después de todo, no habían llegado tan tarde a casa.

Luchando con la cobija enredada entre sus pies, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo cambiando su ropa de dormir por su sudadera azul y un jean, algo sencillo, hoy no había tiempo de extravagancias. Osomatsu que en todo el rato se quedo ahí, no tardo en preguntarse cuál era su prisa, era domingo y hoy no iría a trabajar.

— ¿Por qué tan apurado? Tu desayuno no se ira, sabes. –dijo viendo como Karamatsu tomaba su espejo de mano para, quizás, intentar hacerse su copete estilo _Elvis Presley_ , con suerte, fallando.

—No es eso. Hoy tengo que ir a… _bueno_ …

—Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí, vas a salir. –le interrumpió, viendo la cara de su hermano al tratar de mentirle o algo así. En realidad no le interesaba mucho a donde podría ir.

No es como si de la nada tuviese una cita con una súper modelo y tratara de ocultárselo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tu saldrás hoy? –pregunto el otro. No creía que así fuera, después de todo, su madre ya lo había reprendido más de una vez por no tener un trabajo aun, amenazándolo con no darle dinero hasta que se pusiera a hacer algo. Y juzgando por cómo se picaba la nariz mientras hablaban no creía que las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho, es por eso que la respuesta que escucho, le hizo darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, nada había cambiado en su estúpido hermano.

—Puede que salga, puede que no. Todo depende de si mi queridísimo hermano cejón me presta dinero.

Karamatsu dejo su espejo en la mesa, poniendo toda su atención en la sonrisita plasmada en la cara del aprovechado sujeto que tenia por hermano. Pensó que solo le hacían falta un par de cuernos y una puntiaguda cola roja para hacerse pasar por un demonio. Uno flojo y muy cínico.

― ¿Cuánto ocupas, _brother_? –y aun así, ahí estaba él… ¡Alimentando su ocio! Pero, bah! Era su preciado hermano mayor.

―Lo que sea su voluntad, buen hombre. –le escucho decir en tono juguetón. Ahogo una risa al oírle, sacando de su cartera unos cuantos billetes y prometiéndose mentalmente encontrarle un trabajo a su hermano holgazán.

Se despidió de Osomatsu y de su madre, prometiéndole que comería algo fuera y que llegaría para la cena. Vio la hora en su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las tres.

Debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde.

 **…**

El lugar estaba completamente solo a esas horas. No había clientes, no había música, no había luces… nada. Solo un incesante llanto llenando el ambiente.

Jyushiko estaba ahí, sentada en medio del escenario. Comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, dejando que su maquillaje corrido se lo llevase aquel pañuelo mientras recordaba con amargura los sucesos de la noche anterior.

A pesar de que siempre, desde que habían decidido comenzar con aquella relación, habían sido en extremo cuidadosas en cuanto a sus encuentros, parecía que esta vez el plan de estar hasta tarde en aquel lugar no había resultado como lo planearon.

Ichimatsu era cruel cuando se lo proponía. Eso estaba claro.

Y se sentía tan mal por todo aquello. Simplemente el saber que detrás de cada insulto estaba el sufrir de aquel muchacho que en su momento la hizo feliz...

Su llanto paro en aquel instante, girándose hacia atrás, viendo como Choroko entraba por detrás de las cortinas color vino.

—De nuevo él ¿cierto? –dijo Choroko una vez que estuvo a su lado. Y Jyushiko, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, apenas escucho aquellas palabras y las lágrimas no dudaron en salir nuevamente, esta vez en silencio.

Choroko no agrego nada mas, se limito a rodearla con sus brazos, sosteniéndola en un abrazo al que la otra no se negó. Ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que Jyushiko estaba sufriendo ahora mismo, no era la primera vez que la veía así después de todo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, nada más que escucharla y apoyarla en todo.

Era su mejor amiga, la única que no la juzgo por sus gustos, su excentricidad y todas esas cosas por las que la gente le rehuía desde la secundaria. Jyushiko era la mejor persona que ella conocía, siempre tratando de ayudar a los otros antes que ver por ella misma. Y si, cometió errores, es verdad, pero ¿Quién no los comete? Ella simplemente estaba enamorada de alguien prohibido y termino haciendo las cosas de una manera poco correcta, no había forma de que Choroko la juzgara por ello, porque a pesar de que ella nunca había estado enamorada de esa forma creía entenderla.

Jyushiko se revolvió entre sus brazos, acomodándose mejor y limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. La de lentes se alejo un poco, extendiendo su mano hasta su bolso y sacando un pañuelo de este.

—Vamos, Jyu. Arriba, anda. –dijo, haciendo que la otra de a poco levantase la cara, aun con la mirada baja. Choroko tomo el pañuelo, pasándolo por debajo de sus ojos y limpiando el maquillaje corrido.

—Gracias, Choroko…

—No es nada. –le sonrió mientras poco a poco ambas se ponían de pie. Jyushiko le devolvió la sonrisa, sorbiendo la nariz de vez en vez pero dejando de llorar al fin. —Vamos a casa a que te des un baño y te cambies, apestas.

Con una que otra queja de parte de la morena por aquel comentario, salieron de ahí, cerrando todo con llave. Ya abrirían el lugar más tarde, aun no era hora después de todo.

En el camino, Choroko vio como la otra reía y parloteaba sobre cosas sin sentido, como la señora gorda con el vestido fosforescente de la florería por la que pasaron. Ahora veía a la misma Jyushiko alegre de siempre y eso la alegro de sobremanera. No le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus amigos tan deprimidos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar en medio de una atmosfera triste, mucho menos con Jyushiko. Normalmente cuando veía a los demás de esa manera intentaba animarlos con cualquier tontería.

Llevándose a Totty de compras, regalándole paletas a Jyushimatsu, cocinando con Chibita, viendo alguna serie o anime con Choromatsu; siempre era así.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular la hizo detenerse. Jyushiko al darse cuenta se detuvo también, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para estar a su lado y ver de qué o quién se trataba. Apenas la pantalla encendió, el nombre de Choromatsu apareció en ella.

—" _Estoy listo, aun están en JYU's?"_ –leyó Jyushiko, dándole una mirada interrogante a su amiga. — ¿Qué significa?

—No aparecías y bueno… Choromatsu y yo saldríamos a buscarte. –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Gesto demasiado tierno a los ojos de su amiga, por lo que no dudo en envolverla en un abrazo.

— ¡Choroko! –el abrazo efusivo de su parte hizo que ambas se tambalearan, no alcanzaron a caer, pero si llamaron mucho la atención. Cosa que, por supuesto a ninguna le importo. Eso claro, hasta que el sonido del celular las saco de aquel momento.

Esta vez era el celular de Jyushiko, era una llamada entrante pero no tenía el número registrado. Las dos se quedaron viendo el celular, y volteando a verse entre ellas después tan solo para colgar.

—Seguro era número equivocado. –dijo Jyushiko, apagando el celular mientras tanto. Choroko concordó con ello y siguieron caminando a casa de la de lentes. Esta por su cuenta, le mando un corto mensaje a Choromatsu, avisándole que Jyushiko estaba bien y que estarían en su casa.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, un corto "está bien, cuídense" con un par de caritas felices adornando el mensaje fue todo lo que leyó. Sin embargo no estaba feliz, ni mucho menos, pues ahora Choromatsu se hallaba en su pequeño departamento a punto de arrojar su celular por la ventana o jalarse el cabello hasta quedar calvo, lo que pasara primero. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía preocupándose por esas dos locas. Siempre era lo mismo.

Jyushiko llora, desaparece un par de horas y Choroko contrata hasta al FBI para buscarla. Bah…

Solo esperaba que por lo menos alguien se haya dignado a avisarle al pobre Jyushimatsu que su loca prima estaba bien.

 **…**

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos parado frente a la pequeña casa de estilo tradicional en la que vivía su mejor amigo gritándole sin respuesta alguna. Nadie salió a los primeros tres llamados pero él siguió intentando.

— ¡Ichimatsu! –grito una vez más. Se toco la garganta pensando que solo gritaría dos veces más, si nadie salía, entonces se iría al fin. — ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichima…!

Y justo en el momento en que gritaría por última vez, vio como la puerta de la entrada se abría poco a poco, dejando ver a un simpático gato amarillento salir por ella. Jyushimatsu sonrió, hincándose en su lugar mientras el gato se acercaba a él. Mientras lo acariciaba vio como Ichimatsu al fin, después de tanto grito, salía de su casa.

—Jyushimatsu… Por favor para ya. –fue lo primero que dijo al pararse frente a él, el otro simplemente ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien qué es lo que tenía que parar de hacer. Ichimatsu suspiro. —De gritar, de eso. –dijo, como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba. Lo conocía muy bien, era más despistado que nadie.

— ¡Ah, claro, claro! –dijo, comprendiendo al fin que no se refería a que dejara de tocar a su gato, por lo que feliz, continuo con el felino que ronroneaba contento entre sus brazos.

— ¿Entonces…? –

— ¿Entonces qué?

—A lo que venias, Jyushimatsu. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo ahora más desesperado por la distracción del otro. No podía enojarse con él, le conocía de hace tiempo y sabia que hasta una mosca lo distraía pero ahora tenía sueño y simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

— ¿Esta Jyushiko aquí? –soltó la pregunta tan rápido recordó a lo que había ido en un principio, sorprendiendo al de mirada cansada, que casi al instante de oírlo frunció el ceño.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar que la mueca en su rostro se acrecentara a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero ¡¿Qué mierda haría Jyushiko en su casa?! ¿Acaso Jyushimatsu quería matarlo de un coraje? Suspiro hondo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no explotar por aquella pregunta tan estúpida de parte de su mejor amigo. No quería matarlo.

—No, Jyushimatsu. –se limito a contestar. El más alto, que aun sostenía a su gato, se le quedo viendo con una mueca clara de que la había cagado en grande, mas no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el felino entre sus brazos. —Ella no viene mas aquí, recuérdalo.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, es solo que ellas dos, ya sabes… –dijo, frenándose a decir lo demás. Aun recordaba con cierta tristeza como había encontrado a Ichimatsu días después de que su prima le contara lo que paso.

Lo había encontrado de pura casualidad cerca de un terreno abandonado en el que solía jugar beisbol, estaba solo, tirado en el piso. Cuando estaba por acercarse pensando que algo le había pasado, se detuvo. Ichimatsu estaba llorando y se había dado cuenta por los constantes jadeos y temblores en su cuerpo. Sabía que debía estar muy mal, que quizá querría estar solo, pero él no lo dejo; no cuando sabia como era su amigo. Lo creía capaz de hacerse daño por lo que, despacio, se acerco hasta él. Ichimatsu no le había dicho nada, tan solo lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo. Ahí ambos se quedaron hasta la media noche, Ichimatsu contando sus penas y Jyushimatsu escuchándolas atentamente hasta que el otro se calmo. Había sido difícil para él, para todos los que conocían a ese par en realidad. Conocía a ambos hermanos desde que estaba pequeño, y se sentía tan mal con lo ocurrido, llegando incluso a echarse la culpa por haberle presentado él mismo a Jyushiko, pero Ichimatsu jamás lo acepto pues ambos sabían bien que todo había sido por la mala decisión de su hermana y su prima. Ahora cada vez que se veían para hablar o pasar el rato, simplemente trataban de darle la vuelta al asunto, esquivando el tema lo más posible y sin mencionar a ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, echando a la basura todo aquello por culpa de su mente tan distraída.

—Sí, bueno pues no está aquí.

—Ya veo… ¿Ichiko está en casa?

—Si lo que piensas es que Ichiko está con… con tu prima y que están juntas, no es así. –dijo con tono calmado, haciendo que Jyushimatsu le viera con total atención. —Papá la castigo anoche cuando se dio cuenta de que se había escapado otra vez. Me mando a buscarla y estaba con ella. Otra vez.

—Oh… –esta vez tan solo pudo decir aquello mientras se hincaba para dejar en el suelo al gato que se había empezado a remover entre sus brazos, viéndolo correr para perseguir una mariposa del jardín. —Entonces me voy ¡Choromatsu y yo vamos a buscarla! ¡Adiós!

—Nos vemos… –dijo, despidiéndose con la mano elevada, viéndolo correr calle abajo. Soltó un suspiro cansino, dándose la vuelta una vez que dejo de verlo y entrando por fin a su casa.

Una vez dentro, dejo sus sandalias cerca de la entrada y descalzo subió hasta su habitación, dando un vistazo rápido al cuarto contiguo al suyo. Ichiko estaba ahí, hecha un ovillo en su cama, con las cobijas cubriéndola casi por completo a excepción de sus pies.

Seguro estaba llorando.

 _«Da igual…»_ Pensó.

Fue hasta la ventana, abriendo la cortina por si a su gato se le ocurría regresar y quedándose ahí de paso. Le gustaba ese lugar en particular, de toda su casa su ventana era la única que daba a un balcón, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba ahí. El viento le dio de lleno en la cara, revolviendo aun más su cabello. Se quedo viendo a la nada, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Quizás no debería pensar tanto en aquello, después de todo, no era su culpa lo que había pasado. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con que su actitud era una mierda cuando se trataba de aquello, tampoco creía que debería simplemente aceptar todo así como así. Si bien era verdad que sus sentimientos por Jyushiko ya no estaban tan presentes como meses atrás, aun ahora no podía dejarlos atrás por completo. Llego a quererla bastante, incluso llego a pensar que era el amor de su vida y todas esas cursilerías que las personas creen cuando están con la persona que los hace felices, pero lo cierto es que desde aquel suceso con su hermana, simplemente ya no fue el mismo de siempre. Se atrevería a decir que estaba un poco traumado con aquello, y es que no era para menos, es decir, encontrar a su novia besándose con su hermana en su propia casa no era algo que tuviera contemplado.

Recordaba el escándalo que había armado, Jyushiko lloraba tratando de excusarse e Ichiko intentando tranquilizarla. La muy perra ni siquiera se veía arrepentida o avergonzada. Y le daba tanta rabia verlas juntas, siendo tan felices ahora después de arrojarlo a él como el pedazo de basura que era.

Soltó un suspiro por milésima vez en el día, dejándose caer poco a poco al suelo. Estaba cansado de todo. De su hermana, sus padres, la universidad. Todo. Quería simplemente desaparecer.

Eso hasta que escucho el maullido a su lado.

Ahí estaba su pequeño amigo, a su lado como siempre. Y solo basto verlo ahí para que recordara porque aun no estaba muerto.

Se levanto del suelo, con el pequeño gato siguiéndole los pasos. Saco la laptop de su escritorio y se aventó en la cama, quitando con los pies la ropa de encima y tirándola al suelo. Ya la acomodaría después.

Prendió el aparato y se decidió por ver una película para pasar el rato. Aun tenia tiempo para hacer la tesis de la universidad, lo haría después.

El tiempo paso rápido pues cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido afuera. Se levanto para cerrar la ventana y ya que estaba levantado se decidió por ir a la cocina por algo de comer. No había comido nada más que un ramen instantáneo a eso del medio día y su intestino ya estaba haciendo ruidos molestos.

Salió de la habitación, pasando de nuevo por la de Ichiko. Aun estaba tapada hasta arriba, seguro estaba dormida. Paso de largo, bajando las escaleras. Una vez abajo vio a su padre sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión. Su mamá seguro estaba en la cocina o en su habitación leyendo algún libro, pero a juzgar por el olor que inundaba la casa, seguro estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina.

Paso saludando por lo bajo a su padre, recibiendo un sonido extraño que decidió ignorar. Llego hasta el refrigerador, viendo a su madre cocinando algo en la estufa. Saco el jugo y mientras se servía un poco, escucho la voz de su madre llamándole.

—Ichimatsu, la cena ya está casi lista ¿puedes llamarle a tu hermana para que baje a cenar con nosotros? –con desgano, dejo el vaso de jugo en la mesa y de nuevo subió las escaleras para ir por su hermana. No entendía porque en su familia podían agarrarse gritando por peleas estúpidas pero no les gustaba gritar para llamarles desde el piso de abajo. Era absurdo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Ichiko, se detuvo, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Oi, Ichiko. –la llamo. —Despierta, mierda. Ya esta lista la cena. –dijo, pero no contesto, ni siquiera se movió. Ichimatsu se acerco hasta su cama, pensando en lo estúpida e infantil que podía llegar a ser su hermana, pero cuando trato de moverla, tan solo sintió la blanda almohada bajo su mano.

 _« ¡Mierda!»_ pensó, quitando la cobija de encima y dándose cuenta de que Ichiko había escapado, otra vez.

Salió a paso presuroso hasta su cuarto, tomando su celular de la cama y buscando el número de Ichiko en él. Con suerte contestaría y regresaría a casa mientras les daba una patética excusa a sus padres sobre que ninguno de los dos quería cenar. La verdad es que no le importaba lo que sucediera con Ichiko, seguro estaba con la asquerosa de Jyushiko de nuevo, lo que lo molestaba es que su padre lo mandaría de nuevo a él a buscarla y tendría que verles las caras a ambas para después escuchar el regaño monumental y los lloriqueos de su madre.

El timbre sonó una, dos, tres veces, pero seguía sin contestar. Colgó la llamada, viendo hacia todos lados, pensando que hacer. Podría simplemente encerrarse en su cuarto e ignorar a todos con la música a todo volumen… No, no podía hacer eso.

Volvió a marcar el número, esperando que la muy maldita contestara esta vez. Espero un par de segundos hasta que escucho la voz del otro lado. «Al fin.» pensó.

— ¿Dónde diablos estas? –fue lo primero que salió de su boca al escucharle contestar. Oyó un montón de ruidos raros del otro lado.

— _No es tu asunto._ –dijo con voz cansina, haciéndolo molestar aun más.

—Lo es ahora. Mamá esta buscándote.

— _No puedo ahora ¡Invéntales algo!_

—Tch… ¿Quieres que te cubra mientras vas a hacer tijera con esa? – ¿Quién mierda se creía? Era un estúpido por siquiera intentar ayudarla.

— _Ichimatsu, por favor… –_ y fue en ese momento que lo escucho. La voz de Jyushimatsu y todo el ajetreo que se oía de fondo. Sabia donde estaba.

— ¿Estas en ese bar cierto? –pregunto. Solo aquellos sonidos de fondo, la voz de Ichiko no se escuchaba, se había quedado callada y eso era más que suficiente para saber en dónde estaba. Colgó la llamada, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomo su sudadera y salió corriendo de su cuarto, no sin la puerta de Ichiko antes.

Bajo a la sala, diciéndoles a sus padres que su hermana tenía _cólicos o algo así_ y que no cenaría. Que él tenía que ir a casa de un compañero a recoger un proyecto importante de la universidad antes de cenar. Y con aquella patética excusa, salió corriendo de su casa.

Mientras tanto, Ichiko efectivamente se hallaba en JYU's. Había salido de su casa de nuevo a escondidas. Sabía que aquello le traería un sinfín de problemas en casa pero que más daba. Necesitaba saber de Jyushiko ya.

Quizás era algo tonto, ideas suyas tal vez, pero desde el día anterior, cuando regreso con Ichimatsu a casa no había podido comunicarse con Jyushiko para nada. Su padre le había quitado el celular y cuando marco desde el teléfono de su casa, Jyushiko no contesto. Sabía que Jyushiko siempre salía afectada con las palabras hirientes de Ichimatsu, el era demasiado cruel cuando se lo proponía y conocía lo suficiente a su pareja como para saber que estaría sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo y la depresión le pegaría fuertemente de nuevo. Por eso ahora estaba ahí, porque sabía que si quería encontrarla, ese era el lugar indicado.

Se había acercado rápidamente hasta Jyushimatsu, ignorando por completo los gritos y quejas de la gente que hacía fila. Al llegar le pregunto sobre Jyushiko, diciéndole que lo había visto ir a su casa a preguntar por ella y explicándole lo que había pasado. Jyushimatsu apenas y podía entender lo que decía por lo desesperada que salía su voz, pero cuando estaba por contestarle, el celular de Ichiko sonó. Era su hermano y por lo que le había dicho, ahora estaba segura de que vendría a buscarla. Al terminar la llamada, Jyushimatsu tan solo la dejo pasar, diciéndole que podía buscar a Jyushiko adentro.

A pesar de que apenas iban a dar las ocho de la noche, el lugar ya tenía gente. Estaba tranquilo a comparación de otras veces. Quizá por lo temprano que era. La música se oía apenas de fondo, dejando un ambiente agradable. No tenía que esquivar gente e internamente agradeció por ello. Llego a la barra en donde encontró al pequeño barman limpiando un par de copas.

—Chibita. –el aludido levanto la mirada, dándose cuenta de que era esa chica que salía con la morena. Hizo una seña con la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba y la otra continuó — ¿Has visto a Jyushiko? –el pequeño barman gruñón la quedo mirando un instante, tan solo para bajar la mirada nuevamente a las copas, acto que la hizo desesperar aun mas.

—Esta atrás preparando a Todomatsu. Ya sabes por dónde entrar. –soltó por fin, viendo como la de cabellera larga salía corriendo hacia atrás del escenario. Chibita suspiro, pensando en lo locas que eran las mujeres, mientras él seguía con lo suyo.

Le agradaban los momentos como estos en particular. Cuando la gente apenas iba llegando y la música estaba a un volumen no muy estruendoso, como el que solían poner los viernes y sábados por la noche. Sabía que hoy de nuevo le tocaba salir a Choromatsu a presentarse, pero aun no lo había visto llegar. Eso además de que no era tanta la gente como normalmente cuando solía dar sus presentaciones. Le resto importancia, dándose la vuelta para tomar un par de botellas e iniciar a preparar unos tragos mientras esperaba a la loca de Karako.

Ese día no le tocaba abrir el gimnasio según recordaba, por lo que los domingos solía llegar antes pero aun ni rastros de ella. Con las botellas en mano, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la barra cuando una cara conocida lo recibió con un fuerte saludo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mira quien llego a hacerte compañía, pequeñín! –casi deja caer las botellas al ver de nuevo al sujeto burlón del día anterior. Osomatsu estaba ahí sentado frente a él mientras se rascaba debajo de la nariz con una sonrisa moldeada en su fea cara.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu otra vez! –grito, dejando ruidosamente las botellas en la barra, casi aplastando la mano del otro. Osomatsu rio fuerte, divertido con el carácter del pequeño sujeto.

—Veo que estas feliz de verme, ¿Por qué no me preparas una bebida para celebrar, ah?

— ¿Qué carajos hay que celebrar? –dijo, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Osomatsu rio aun mas para finalmente contestar con otra idiotez.

— ¡La vida, diminuto amigo! ¡La vida es hermosa! Hay que celebrarla con un buen whiskey. –dijo con alegría mientras sacaba de su cartera un par de billetes. Chibita se quedo ahí, refunfuñando por el apodo mientras preparaba la bebida que Osomatsu había pedido. Lo cierto era que el Matsuno estaba demasiado contento debido a que con el dinero que le había sacado a Karamatsu había podido ir al pachinko y por obra del bello destino había ganado un buen dinero. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, celebro un poco y luego la idea de ir a tomar unos tragos mientras veía a la bella Choromi no le pareció tan mala.

Por cierto ¿Se presentaría diario o solo…?

—Oi, Chibita. –le llamo, mientras el otro se giraba para verle. — ¿Se presentara la tal Choromi hoy?

—… – lo único que cruzo por la mente del más bajo en ese momento era que este tipo en verdad era muy estúpido. ¡El también creía que Choromatsu era una mujer! Debía admitir que Choromatsu tenía facciones muy finas para ser un hombre y que además era casi tan delgado como una chica pero… ¿Acaso era el único que se daba cuenta de esos pechos falsos? Quizás era porque desde un principio él sabía que era hombre, tal vez si nadie se lo hubiera dicho seria uno de esos idiotas que caían ante la _sensual Choromi_. Aunque en realidad no era muy su tipo… Como sea, ya se daría cuenta después. —Hoy le toca hacer su presentación pero creo que aun no llega.

— ¡Ah, espero que venga! Lo de ayer estuvo genial. –casi grito, emocionado al comentar lo último. Chibita rio por lo bajo, soltando un casi inaudible _"Idiota"_ y entregándole el vaso con su bebida.

Estuvieron una rato así, conversando de cualquier cosa entre risas y unos cuantos insultos, cortesía de Chibita. Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse, sin embargo el ambiente aun seguía tranquilo, a diferencia del día anterior por lo que el más alto no pudo evitar preguntar por ello.

—Este bar no es como los demás. Todos los sábados se pone un poco loco por aquí pero solo es ese día. Los demás son más tranquilos. ¡Si no fuera así ya me habría largado, demonios!

—Así que por eso hay mucha gente ricachona por aquí… –dijo, lanzando una mirada alrededor. Había muchas personas que se veían de buen vestir, incluso había chicas con vestidos lindos y esas cosas.

—Eso es. A Jyushiko le gusta así, esas cosas de estilo cabaret y eso. –menciono. Osomatsu le quedo viendo, entendiendo lo dicho pero con una simple duda.

— ¿Quién es Jyushiko?

—Es la dueña de este bar. –contesto. El otro pareció entenderlo pues asintió con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a su vaso. Volvió su mirada hacia las personas que tomaban asiento en distintos lugares. El día anterior no había puesto la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de que, como había dicho Chibita, ese lugar no parecía un bar cualquiera. ¡Incluso comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar con esos jeans desgastados y su sudadera roja! Pero que mas daba, a nadie le importaba.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando algo en la entrada le llamo la atención. Alguien…

El muchacho de la cadenita de la noche anterior estaba ahí. Venia entrando cargando una enorme mochila. Le pareció raro verlo ahí pues a pesar de que se lo había encontrado bastante cerca del bar, no creyó que fuera esa clase de persona a juzgar por su vestimenta. Parecía más un virgen reprimido.

Él también era un virgen pero la cosa era distinta.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que aquello no era asunto suyo y se volteo de nuevo a la barra.

Choromatsu en cambio, trataba de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Aun cuando la mochila que llevaba no le ayudaba en nada con ello. Maldijo mentalmente a Choroko por no dejar la puerta trasera abierta. Tuvo que pasar por la entrada principal, esperando que nadie lo reconociera pues ya habían ocurrido un par de ocasiones en las que los clientes se ponían algo intensos y la verdad es que aquello no fue muy agradable.

Como pudo y haciéndole una seña con las manos a Chibita a lo lejos para avisarle que se trataba de él, entro por detrás de la cortina color vino, suspirando aliviado de que no pasara nada. Camino a paso apresurado hasta su _camerino_ , esperando no encontrase con nadie que pudiera entretenerlo. Ya iba tarde y ponerse todo aquello que lo convertía en una chica no era fácil.

Mucho menos el trabajo de fajarse las bolas. Eso era lo peor.

Entro, cerrando la puerta con seguro y procedió a vestirse. Choroko ya había dejado su vestuario en el tocador, junto a todo el maquillaje. Lo inspecciono, desdoblando el vestido y las mallas de red. Atrevido pero lindo. A un lado en el suelo estaban sus tacones, negros de charol, esta vez no tan altos. Cuando estuvo listo, simplemente se acomodo su corto cabello negro, recogiéndolo con una red y ajustándolo para evitar que se saliera. Tomo su usual peluca aquamarina y la acomodo en su cabeza, peinándola un poco. Estaba listo.

Saco la cadenita de la pequeña bolsa de su mochila, viéndose en el espejo, la abrocho tras su cuello y por fin quedo. Se quedo mirando un rato, asegurándose de que todo estaba correcto. Una vez asegurado, sonrió al espejo y salió con paso lento hacia afuera. El pasillo se hallaba vacio, contrario a otras veces en las que Choroko y Jyushiko corrían de un lado a otro con Totty o alguna de las demás chicas pisándoles los talones.

Bien, tendría un tiempo antes de la presentación, podría ir a la barra a tomar un trago.

Se aproximo a la pequeña escalera que daba hasta el escenario, pasando por el enorme piano que ahí había y pensando que tal vez hoy lo usaría, lo tenía bastante abandonado. Abrió la cortina, dando un vistazo rápido hacia afuera. El ambiente seguía tranquilo, tan solo música de jazz sonando de fondo. Más tranquilo, bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol, llamando un poco la atención sin esfuerzo alguno. Escucho un par de silbidos y unos aplauso entre la multitud, sin hacer demasiado escándalo y sonrió. Hoy se sentía todo bien.

Llego hasta la barra, tomando asiento sin darse cuenta de la fuerte mirada que se posaba en su persona. O quizá sí, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia. Pidió un trago al buen Chibita, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de su parte.

—Uff, que vista… –escucho, soltando una pequeña risa al oír aquello y dándose cuenta entonces del sujeto a su lado. De inmediato lo reconoció, era el chico de antes. El que le devolvió la cadenita, la misma que en ese momento llevaba en el cuello.

No volteo, tan solo se quedo ahí sentado esperando a que Chibita llegara con su copa para tal vez largarse de ahí y evitarse problemas. A decir verdad no le intimidaba que le alagaran, que le silbaran o alguna cosa parecida, pero tampoco le gustaba acercarse mucho pues algunas personas antes ya habían tratado de pasarse con él, pensando ingenuamente que se trataba de una chica. El no era como Todomatsu, a él no le importaba acostarse con los clientes por una buena suma de dinero, se divertía incluso y tampoco es que lo juzgara pero eso no era algo que a él le fuera muy bien.

Chibita llego, dejando una copa de vino frente a él, le agradeció, viendo como el gruñón de Chibita se iba al otro extremo de la barra a atender a un par de chicos. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho de nuevo la voz del chico de sudadera roja.

—Deberías cantarme una canción un día. –soltó así, de repente. Volteo a verle directamente y no supo porque pero ese muchacho tenía algo que le impidió dar la vuelta e ignorarlo. Lo que hacía siempre que intentaban cortejar con _ella_.

Se giro por completo para con él y con una sonrisa burlona lo encaro.

— ¿Y por qué debería? –la cara que hizo el otro hizo que por fin soltara una risita. No sabía que decir, lo dejo claro cuando lo vio abrir de mas los ojos y luego bajar la cabeza mientras el solo reía. — ¿Ocurre algo malo o…? –pregunto, viendo la cara roja del otro.

—No, no es eso. –la interrumpió. —Es solo que creí que te irías o ni siquiera me voltearías a ver.

Choromi no despegó la vista de él. Le pareció curioso, es decir, hacía gestos raros y volteaba a todas partes menos a verle directamente y, por lo general, los hombres que se le acercaban lo hacían con una actitud bastante arrogante. Demasiado ego lo enfermaba, claro, si no se trataba del suyo propio.

—Dime, –en cuanto dijo aquello, Osomatsu por fin volteo a verle. — ¿eres así de inseguro con las _mujeres_ siempre?

— ¿Qu-qué? –La silla en la que estaba sentado rechino un poco con la sacudida que se dio. No creyó llegar hasta ese punto a decir verdad. _«Tranquilo, solo piensa en sus pechos»_ se dijo en un intento de darse ánimos. Choromi estaba ahí, frente a él, siguiendo una charla con él sin sentido alguno y el no aprovechaba. —No, no. Solo estoy... eh… –y como se dijo momentos atrás, intento echar una ojeada a los atributos de la peliaqua, sin embargo, esta empezó a reír de repente.

Vio como negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba de ahí con la copa en mano.

—Uno más, eh? –le oyó decir, aunque parecía más algo para sí misma que para él o alguien en particular. Pero ¿A qué se refería con eso? Quiso preguntar pero ella hablo nuevamente. — ¿Que música te gusta?

— ¿Qué? –pregunto, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—Música. Me refiero a... ¿Qué quieres que te cante? –sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa en la cara de Choromatsu se acrecentó a medida que los segundos pasaban y el pequeño hámster en la cabeza de Osomatsu dejaba de correr. Su cara había pasado a estar más roja que antes, y no supo si era a causa de los tragos que llevaría encima o si se debía al hecho de que no despegaba la vista de sus piernas.

En el momento en que vio como el hámster comenzaba a correr y el otro reaccionaba por fin, un ruido en la entrada del bar los hizo girar su atención hacia allá. Jyushimatsu estaba forcejeando con alguien, no llegaba a ver bien lo que ocurría pero una idea vino rápidamente a su mente.

Ichimatsu.

—Eh, disculpa, tengo que irme. –dijo, dejando la copa semivacía en la barra. Vio al otro chico hacer una mueca por su partida. Sonrió por ello. — ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Matsuno Osomatsu…

—Bien, Matsuno. Te debo una canción, nos vemos luego. –y salió corriendo, dejando a un Osomatsu atónito y sin recordar bien cómo es que se respiraba.

En verdad hoy era su día de suerte.

.

.

.

 **Notas|** Me tarde eternidades pero ¡Aquí les traigo más de seis mil palabras en un capitulo! Normalmente solo escribo de tres a cuatro mil palabras así que esto es mucho para mi body ;ω;

Un agradecimiento enorme a **Jatito Matsuno** que me dejo un bello y enorme review y me hizo continuar con la historia. ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡Todo el love para ti y todos los que dejan review o ponen en favoritos! *corazón extra gay*

Entre en una crisis existencial en la que pensé en dejar de escribir esto ¡Pero no! ¡Ahhh! Enserio, no saben cuántos planes tengo para este fanfic. La historia ya está por completo planeada, ya sé qué final darle y todo pero cuando me pongo a escribir es tan horrible leer y ver que no estoy plasmando la historia como esta en mi cabeza, ¡me dan unas ganas de jalarme las greñas y aventar la computadora fuera de mi vista! Es por ello que las actualizaciones no son tan rápidas como me gustaría, eso además de que me quede sin internet *llora*

En fin… Ahora si ya está el porqué de la actitud de Ichimatsu. Jyushiko e Ichimatsu estuvieron en una relación y miren en lo que acabo… En realidad es algo complicado escribir lo que paso con ellos porque, de cualquier manera se que terminaran odiando a alguno de los involucrados. Pero bueno ¡Ya habrá mucho OsoChoromi de ahora en adelante! Eso apacigua las cosas, o eso espero. En cuanto a Karamatsu ¿Con quién creen que se haya reunido? Solo diré que ya están por salir más personajes

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero no sea en medio año ;-;


	5. Todomi

**Disclaimer|** Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん) y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot.

 **Advertencia|** Esta historia contiene yaoi, yuri, y algo de gender fluid y Drag Queen.

 **Notas|** Ok, tardé eternidades pero por fin, aquí tienen capitulo de este tardado fanfic.

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que aun leen esta historia, a los que dejan su review, votan en cada capítulo o añaden el fic a sus listas de lectura, igual a los que son fantasmones, pero especialmente a **Jatito Matsuno** , quien me deja unos reviews bien largos y bonitos, además de que me da muchos presiánimos (? xD ¡Gracias infinitas a ti! Sé que Todomatsu es tu favorito así que espero que este capítulo, que en su mayoría trata de él, sea de tu total agrado.

La canción que use en este capítulo se llama _**I'm a good girl**_ y es de _**Christina Aguilera**_.

Ahora sí, ENJOY IT!

* * *

 _«Todos dicen "Querida, ¿Dónde conseguiste esas perlas?"_

" _¡¿Qué?!" Yo soy una chica buena»_

* * *

El sonido de la música del bar estaba siendo opacado casi por completo gracias al ajetreo que se oía en la entrada. La gente se empujaba entre sí, algunos aprovechando para entrar mientras que otros que querían salir se desesperaban por no poder hacerlo, con temor de recibir un golpe de aquel sujeto de cabellos enmarañados que el chico que hacía de guardia trataba de retener.

Jyushimatsu había intentado que las cosas no se salieran de control cuando vio llegar a Ichimatsu con cara de asesino serial, sin embargo, él bien sabia que cuando aquel chico estaba alterado no había nada bueno que esperar. Ichimatsu era muy impulsivo, no se daba cuenta de que podría llegar a lastimar a los demás pues su mente se opacaba casi por completo.

Llevaba ya más de diez minutos en los que Ichimatsu había llegado al bar y desde entonces no había hecho nada mas que no fuera intentar entrar empujando y golpeando a cualquiera que tuviera por delante mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermana, como si ella fuese a salir con todo ese escándalo. Jyushimatsu intentaba retenerlo por ambos brazos para que dejara de hacer tanto alboroto, intentando, incluso, de hablar con él y tranquilizarlo pero él solo quería entrar y llevarse a Ichiko a casa. Aunque sabía que de esa forma no lo haría seguía intentándolo, y es que, Ichimatsu solo estaba enojado.

Y Jyushimatsu lo entendía completamente.

Él en verdad lamentaba todo lo que había pasado, y sabía perfectamente que Ichimatsu actuaba de esa forma por resentimiento, que quizás la relación que tenían como hermanos no volvería a ser la misma. Ahora mismo estaban llenos de inseguridades y resentimientos pero, Jyushimatsu deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ambos fueran felices, que fueran igual de unidos que antes de que todo aquello pasara y dejaran atrás todo ese rencor que los hacía actuar de aquella manera. Que Ichimatsu estuviera tranquilo y dejara esa actitud tan irritable y rencorosa.

Sobre todo porque en aquel instante ya no soportaba sus arañazos.

— ¡Ichimatsu, por favor! –grito apenas sintió como el otro lograba deshacerse de su agarre. Lo vio bajar la mirada, apretando fuertemente sus mandíbulas con impotencia, pero quedándose quieto cuando escucho el grito del otro. Si Jyushimatsu gritaba era la señal para tranquilizarse e Ichimatsu lo sabía bien.

—Solo… – gruño. ―Solo quiero largarme de aquí con Ichiko. –llevando una de sus manos a su alborotado cabello la sostuvo ahí, intentando detener el dolor de cabeza que todo aquello le había causado.

Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta entonces de lo harto que Ichimatsu estaba ya de la situación, que probablemente ahora solo quería desahogarse y llegar a casa para olvidarse de todo. Quizás nadie pensaría que aquel muchacho estaba tan mal emocionalmente, pero él sí y quería ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Sin perder más tiempo y para evitar más problemas se giro hacia la gente de la entrada, alegándoles que podrían entrar una vez que hicieran la fila de nuevo y que no se amontonaran.

Llamo a uno de los chicos que trabajaba ahí y le pidió que lo cubriera mientras iba a arreglar un asunto. El muchacho tan solo asintió y le dejo ir.

Ichimatsu se había alejado un poco esperando a que Jyushimatsu se desocupara de arreglar todo el desastre que había provocado, se sentía una mierda por ello. Ahora mismo solo quería hablar con él, solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

— ¿Quieres ir afuera? –pregunto el más alto cuando llego a su lado. Ni siquiera recibió una respuesta pero Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar a la salida y decidió tomar eso como un sí.

Aun no era muy tarde, la gente aun no llegaba a montones y a pesar de que la entrada estuviera un poco atiborrada, afuera del bar todavía estaba tranquilo.

Tomaron asiento en la banqueta que estaba cruzando la calle, no había gente pasando de ese lado por lo que se sentía un ambiente más tranquilo.

Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos en silencio y sin hacer nada, tan solo viendo a la gente entrar y salir del bar al otro lado de la calle, eso hasta que Ichimatsu se estiro, soltando un suspiro que a Jyushimatsu le supo bastante pesado.

—Estoy harto de toda esta mierda… –habló, cortando el silencio y recibiendo una mirada triste del otro. Su voz salía con un tono que dejaba entrever lo harto e irritado que estaba. ―Ichiko esta demente, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y que yo siempre estaré ahí para cubrir sus estupideces…

—Es tu hermana…

— Tsk… ¿De verdad? –volteo a verle al escucharle, contestándole mientras alzaba la voz con incredulidad.

Escuchar aquello solo le hacía sentir más miserable. Su propia hermana, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, la que siempre estaba a su lado y la que le había prometido protegerlo por siempre; lo había hecho trizas, lo había dejado como una patética basura ante todos. Le daba rabia ver como los demás intentaban comprenderla a ella cuando el más dañado con toda aquel asunto era él mismo. Se compadecían de verla llorar o al verla junto a Jyushiko, pensando que su amor prohibido era como aquellos cuentos de amor tan lindos llenos de una sarta de cursilerías románticas, y con eso, todos olvidaban al chico traicionado. Porque, ¿que mas daba él? Con esa actitud de mierda no merecía nada más que lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Él era el impedimento, el malo del cuento y los malos nunca tienen un final feliz.

―Ella te quiere, es solo que…

― ¡¿Solo que qué?! –grito, interrumpiendo lo que el otro iba a decir. ― ¡Si ella en verdad me quisiera no me habría hecho esto! Yo en verdad quería a Jyushiko, la quería y la aceptaba con todo y sus problemas, pero yo siempre seré la basura entre mi hermana y yo… ¡Cómo no iba a dejar a una escoria como yo pudiendo elegir a la _perfecta_ Ichiko!

Jyushimatsu agacho la cabeza al terminar de escucharlo. Se sentía mal por él y por darse cuenta de que él mismo era parte de aquellos que Ichimatsu comentaba. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Ichimatsu no era una basura; era su mejor amigo, la persona más buena y comprensible del mundo. Ahora solo actuaba de esa manera porque estaba dolido, solo se estaba protegiendo del mundo, de él mismo.

Ichimatsu tenía un corazón muy frágil, y por más que quisiera aparentar otra cosa no podía cambiarlo.

Jyushimatsu volteo a verle, poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando transmitirle su apoyo y cuando lo hizo Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de ello. Dejo salir un bufido, sabiendo que no debía descontrolarse y hacer otro numerito como hace un rato. Además, el pobre Jyushimatsu no merecía cargar con toda su mierda.

―Lo siento… –fue lo único que logro articular. Doblo sus rodillas hasta poder abrazarlas, ocultando su cara entre ellas y sintiéndose horrible por todo.

—Está bien... Yo siempre estaré aquí. –con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Jyushimatsu lo atrajo más hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un pequeño abrazo al que el otro no se negó.

Ichimatsu soltó de repente una pequeña risa nasal, dándose cuenta de que en verdad el último que merecía su odio y amargura era ese sujeto a su lado. Le devolvió la sonrisa y agradeció mentalmente que al menos él estuviera ahí apoyándolo.

Pasaron un rato mas en ese lugar, hablando de todo y nada. Escucho como Jyushimatsu le hablaba de aquella chica de pecas que había conocido en la florería cerca del parque y de lo linda y amable que le parecía, o de los gatos que había encontrado la noche anterior en uno de los callejones cercanos a su departamento, alegando que estuvo a punto de ir por él para que le ayudara a llevarlos a casa. Y se sintió bien, feliz de saber que la vida de Jyushimatsu era, hasta cierto punto, tranquila y que él era feliz de esa forma.

De un momento a otro pasaron a un silencio que a Ichimatsu le pareció bastante cómodo. Ambos recargados en la pared cerca de la banqueta mientras veían los carteles luminosos que alumbraban las calles. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, todo ese ambiente tranquilo se convirtió en algo extraño. Jyushimatsu había comenzado a jugar con sus manos, como si estuviera nervioso. Lo vio abrir su boca en más de una ocasión, como si intentara decir algo y se arrepintiera de ello al momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jyushimatsu? –pregunto, un poco desesperado luego de verlo un par de segundos más de esa manera.

El otro solo volteo a verlo con cara seria y los labios un poco torcidos.

—Antes de que llegaras… –dijo, apenas escuchándose un susurro de su parte. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de que tal vez querría retomar el tema de antes y no quería decir nada por temor a que él explotará otra vez.

—No me enojare, dime qué pasa. –dijo, dándole un codazo amistoso en el brazo, como si le estuviera dando a entender que estaba tranquilo. Aun no muy seguro y con algo de pena, el otro se decidió a hablar.

—Cuando llegaste no quise… no quise dejarte entrar porque… –dudo. ―Ichiko si estaba con Jyushiko pero… no quería que pasara algo feo allá adentro. –dijo bajando de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia sus manos, jugando con sus dedos otra vez. De cierta manera sentía como si hubiera traicionado a su amigo. — Lo siento, Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu sonrió de nuevo, viendo la cara avergonzada de Jyushimatsu y como frotaba de vez en vez su palmas. Le pareció divertido que un sujeto como él; alto, fuerte y que podía ponerte nervioso con su bronceada piel y extrañas muecas, fuera en realidad un tipo risueño y sensible.

—No importa… –fue lo único que dijo.

Con ternura acaricio sus cabellos de manera fraternal, quería a ese chico como si fuera su pequeño hermano. Y sabía bien que él no lo traicionaría de ninguna forma.

Mientras tanto, dentro del bar, más específicamente, en los camerinos se hallaban las dos chicas que tanto daño habían hecho a otros por intentar ser felices juntas. A pesar de saberlo y de sentirse verdaderamente culpables por ello, sabían que no podrían desaparecer un sentimiento como el que tenían por la otra. Se querían y si, habían hecho las cosas de la peor manera posible, pero simplemente no podían dejarse y hacer de cuenta como que nada pasaba.

En aquel momento estaban abrazadas de una manera casi desesperada después de lo que la de largos cabellos le había contado a la otra. Levaban de esa manera más de un par de minutos, sintiendo la agonía de ambas y la desesperación de sus circunstancias. Incluso les había importado poco que aquel chico a medio vestir al que Jyushiko estaba arreglando momentos atrás les quedara viendo cuando Ichiko entro por la puerta y sin decir palabra alguna se lanzo a los brazos de la morena.

Todomatsu las quedo viendo un rato, llegando incluso a pensar que tal vez la escena si era linda y hasta romántica, pero después de los dos minutos comenzó a abrumarse y a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

¡Llevaban casi diez minutos de esa manera!

Había estado junto a Jyushiko desde que esta había llegado con Choroko, felizmente riendo mientras ambas platicaban sobre la serie que habían estado viendo en casa de esta última. Lo había ayudado a elegir un atuendo sin que la mala mano de la de lentes eligiera algo, sabía bien que no le gustaría, así que Jyushiko lo había dejado elegir a él, optando por un lindo vestido color salmón con unos tacones color crema. Algo sencillo pero acorde a lo que haría esa noche, pues ese día no le tocaba presentarse, tan solo ayudaría a atender algunas mesas y lucir bien.

Choroko había salido dejándolos solos para ir a ayudar a una de las chicas cuando el toque desesperado a la puerta les interrumpió. La puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta, tomándolo desprevenido y con un seno falso en la mano y aun sin la peluca castaña cubriendo su negro cabello. Estaba a punto de gritar a quien sea que fuese que se largara de ahí, cuando vio que se trataba de Ichiko, la _chica gótica_ como él solía llamarla.

Luego de eso ella y Jyushiko no se habían despegado de la otra por más que el tratara de interrumpir, así que ahí estaba él, viendo besos y abrazos desesperados junto a un par de pequeñas lagrimas, probablemente de alegría a juzgar por la sonrisa de ambas.

Suspiro, viendo que nada podría hacer ante el allanamiento de su camerino, por lo que termino de cambiarse y arreglarse solo. De cualquier forma, ellas apenas y se daban cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Una vez que acomodo su peluca, se dio un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo completo para corroborar que tan genial se veía.

No se veía _tan_ mal. O al menos esa impresión le dio.

Iría con Choromatsu para quedar de acuerdo sobre la presentación que ambos habían ensayado para la siguiente noche, y de paso acomodarse el seno izquierdo, podía sentirlo casi por su ombligo. «¡Qué horror!» pensó.

Salió del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, aunque no era como si las dos chicas dentro le fueran a hacer caso ahora ¿cierto? Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, pudo escuchar la afligida voz de Choromatsu llamándolo a gritos por el pasillo haciendo que diera un saltito del susto.

— ¡Todomatsu! –Diablos… Choromatsu tenía que aprender a llamarle de manera correcta, pensó.

—Todomi para ti y el mundo, _querida_. –dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra al verle con aquel atuendo que llevaba puesto. Choromatsu resoplo, no había tiempo para eso.

—Lo que sea ¿Dónde está Jyushiko? Necesito encontrarla pronto, Ichimatsu está allá afuera y está haciendo un desastre, Jyushimatsu está tratando de… –se detuvo abruptamente gracias al dedo que se coloco en sus labios. Con una mano en la cintura y una mueca de hastió, Todomi lo callo.

―Jyushiko está ahí adentro con su chica. –dijo, viendo como _Choromi_ rodaba los ojos ante la despreocupación en su voz, pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ―Además, no creo que pase nada. Jyushimatsu está ahí y seguramente él domará a ese pobre chico engañado. Es su mejor amigo, ¿no?

―Se escuchaba muy enojado…

―Bueno, yo estaría molesto si mi hermano se robara a mi pareja. Aunque no tengo hermanos, eso ya es un punto para mí. –sonrió al decir esto último, sin embargo, la cara de Choromatsu aun se mostraba preocupada.

―En eso tienes razón, pero no por eso vamos a dejar que haga más desastres como acostumbra últimamente, además Jyushiko ya estaba bastante mal como para dejar que llegue él y la haga sentir peor. –dijo. Estaba consciente de todo lo que debía estar pasando ese chico pero tampoco iba a permitir que Jyushiko siguiera sufriendo tanto.

Sin embargo, Todomatsu, pensaba de manera distinta.

―La aprecio mucho y no es por juzgarlas pero en verdad creo que se lo merecen. –dijo, jugando con un mechón de su peluca mientras tanto. Volteo a ver al otro solo para darse cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria que le estaba lanzando, pero lo que decía era verdad.

Por mucho que pudiera doler.

―Eres despreciable…

―Lo sé. –contesto con una cínica sonrisa adornando su cara.

Choromatsu suspiro y pensó que lo que _Todomi_ decía era verdad de cierto modo, solo que Todomatsu no sabía abrir la boca sin sonar tan cruel. Después de todo, estaba consciente de lo ocurrido y concordaba en que las decisiones de esas dos no habían sido las mejores. Pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta y lo sentía por el pobre hermano de Ichiko.

Se asomo por la puerta del camerino de Todomi, dándose cuenta de que en verdad Jyushiko y la otra chica estaban ahí, simplemente abrazándose, y aunque le dio algo de pena interrumpir tan conmovedora escena, se dedico a avisarles sobre el pequeño problema con nombre que había allá afuera. Ichiko beso una última vez a Jyushiko en la frente, prometiéndole que la llamaría y salió por el pasillo, despidiéndose de paso de ambos chicos.

La vieron dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos que daban a la salida del escenario y ambos soltaron un suspiro sabiendo de sobra del problema que tendría la pobre chica al salir…

―Jyu ¿Estás bien? –hablo Todomi desde la puerta. Jyushiko aun estaba adentro sentada en el pequeño sillón de la habitación, pero contrario a lo que pensaron, esta estaba de un muy buen humor.

― ¡Lo estoy, muchachote! – exclamo, volteando a verlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como siempre y haciéndoles sentir un peso menos encima. Parecía estar bien. ―Ahora dense prisa porque tu acto es en menos de media hora ¡Vamos! –dijo señalando especialmente a _Choromi_.

Y así, los tres se metieron de nuevo al camerino, arreglando entre los dos a Todomatsu, quien por la llegada de Ichiko había salido _no muy genial_ como él creía que se veía. Jyushiko les conto lo que había pasado el día anterior y más cosas sin sentido. La media hora que había mencionado Jyushiko paso volando entre charlas y risas, ahora solo faltaba una cosa por acordar. Algo que Choromatsu esperaba que no preguntaran…

― ¡¿Cómo que no sabes que cantaras?! –grito Todomi al oír la patética excusa del de peluca aquamarina.

―Sí, bueno… No tuve tiempo de preparar algo. –contesto Choromi con cara molesta al oír el reclamo del otro. Ni siquiera Jyushiko que era su jefa se enojaba tanto como Todomatsu o Choroko.

―Pero, no creo que haya problema, ¿verdad, _Choromi_? –escucho como la morena pronunciaba aquel nombre de una extraña manera. No le gustaba nada ese tono. ¡¿Y si quería que hiciera…?! ¡Oh, no!

― ¡No voy a hacer pole dance! –grito de repente, parándose de su lugar y haciendo que Jyushiko saltara del susto que provoco su grito. Ambos se le quedaron viendo por como fruncía el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Jyushiko empezó a reír.

― ¡Claro que no! Choroko ya quito el tubo… –dijo, recordando cuando la de lentes había decidido que ese tubo solo los hacía parecer prostitutas mal pagadas. ―Hablo de que te gusta mucho cantar, te sabes muchas canciones y sabes tocar perfectamente el piano.

―Es verdad, a diferencia de mi, tu puedes elegir la canción que más te guste.

Choromatsu rodo los ojos, a sabiendas de que el comentario de Todomatsu tenía toda la intención de ser una queja. Recordaba como cuando recién entro a trabajar ahí, Choroko le había prohibido elegir sus propias canciones para interpretar. La música que elegía siempre terminaba sonando de una manera demasiado sexual y no concordaba mucho con el ambiente relajado que intentaban darle al bar.

Después de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que solo estaba buscando excusas. ¡Claro que tenía una canción en mente! Pero simplemente no tenía ganas de salir esa noche.

A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de nada. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que estaba entrando en un estado de depresión como aquel por el que paso años atrás. No se sentía como el mismo, y aunque se excusara con él "es mi trabajo" cada que salía vistiendo un conjunto de mujer sentía que su verdadera esencia se iba perdiendo…

¡Pero ya se le pasaría! Por ahora le diría a Jyushiko que le dejara atender las mesas y que Todomi hiciera su presentación esta noche, después de todo, Todomatsu siempre estaba preparado.

―Creo que esta noche podrás elegir algo… –dijo, con una media sonrisa hacia Todomi.

― ¡Uh! Esa sonrisa me dice que algo tramas ¿Qué tramas, Choromatsu? ¡Explícanos!

Todomatsu sonrió al captar la idea que seguramente el otro había tenido, y al parecer Jyushiko estaba de un muy buen humor en ese momento. Podría ser su noche…

―A decir verdad no tengo una presentación lista, lo siento, Jyushiko. –dijo Choromatsu viendo directamente a la chica, quien con un _"no te preocupes"_ y una sonrisa lo animo a seguir. ―Pero sé que _Todomi_ ,–esta vez volteando a verle y haciendo énfasis en el nombre. ―si tiene algo listo, ¿o no?

Los ojos del mencionado se iluminaron. ¡Por supuesto que tenía algo listo! Llevaba días ensayando una coreografía junto a Choromatsu, solo que este no se presentaría como _Choromi_ pues solo le había ayudado con la música en el piano.

―Si, Choromatsu y yo lo hemos estado ensayando pero necesito algunas cosas y presentarlo esta noche… No lo sé…

― ¡Oh, vamos! –animo Jyushiko. ―Estoy segura de que es genial, solo dime que necesitas y lo conseguiremos ¿a que si, Choromatsu?

A los tres se les veía emocionados con la idea, a pesar de que Todomatsu se veía algo nervioso quería intentarlo. Estaban a punto de seguirlo discutiendo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Choroko y dos de las chicas.

―Jyushiko, tenemos un problema. –hablo. Las chicas a su lado se veían molestas. ―Aida y las demás dicen que no es justo que no hayan salido a una presentación desde hace casi una semana y creo que tienen razón. No podemos simplemente dejar…

― ¡Saldrán hoy! –el grito de Jyushiko hizo callar a Choroko, dejándola a ella y a las otras con la interrogante surcando sus caras. Sabían que Jyushiko tomaba decisiones rápidas, pero no tanto. Cuando Choroko estaba por volver a hablar, la morena continuo, dirigiéndose especialmente a las chicas. ―Les prometo que podrán dar sus presentaciones toda la semana, Choromatsu y Todomatsu tomaran un descanso pero hoy… Hoy necesitamos su ayuda.

― ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto una de ellas, ya más relajada.

Todomatsu fue el primero en hablar. Les comento la idea que tenía en mente y como había estado ensayando antes, quería que todo saliera perfecto y confiaba en las chicas. Ellas siempre lucían divinas, Todomatsu siempre estaba con ellas y todas se llevaban muy bien con él especialmente por lo que no dudaron en aceptar emocionadas una vez que terminó de contarles lo que planeaban. Choroko no se opuso, contrario a lo que los demás pensaban, pues fue la más emocionada con ayudar a Todomatsu con el conjunto para la presentación.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras tanto, Jyushiko y Choromatsu se quedaron en el camerino de este último.

―No necesitaremos esto, ¿cierto? –los dedos de Jyushiko se enredaron entre la corta cabellera aquamarina, haciendo que Choromatsu volteara hacia ella. ―Entiendo que últimamente no te sientes bien estando de esta manera, así que esta noche puedes ser tu mismo, Choromatsu.

Le dio una última sonrisa y salió de ahí.

Choromatsu agradeció con todas sus fuerzas aquello y se empeño en lucir como el mejor pianista para la presentación de esa noche. Se sentó frente al espejo, quitándose la peluca y poniéndola en su lugar para no maltratarla, se quito todo el maquillaje y desarmo por completo a Choromi.

Se puso a buscar entre sus cosas y se decidió por el traje negro que tenía ahí mismo, y es que a decir verdad, la mayor parte de su ropa la tenia ahí por lo que no le fue muy difícil saber que podría ponerse.

Peino sus negros cabellos hacia atrás, poniéndose un poco de fijador para que todo estuviera en su sitio aunque, claro, un mechón rebelde insistía en adornar parte de su frente. No le molesto. Tomo su camisa blanca y la corbata en color verde, batallando un poco para ponerse esta última, ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacerlo pero lo logro. Se puso sus zapatos negros y con ello dio por terminado su atuendo. Se sentía muy bien poder salir al escenario siendo él mismo.

…

Todomi sonrió al ver su reflejo ante el espejo. Ahora sí que se veía bien, no había duda de ello. Para el acto que daría esa noche eligió un par de tacones altos color rosa. Estilizaban de manera perfecta sus pequeños pies haciéndolos parecer incluso como los de una mujer. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias que le llegaban tan solo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, color blanco adornado con una delgada cinta del mismo color que sus tacones que terminaban en un lindo moño en uno de sus costados.

Había cambiado su pulcro vestido color salmón por uno con corset color rosa con pequeños detalles en negro y blanco. Alrededor de la corta falda de este se podían apreciar los holanes en blanco que adornaban preciosamente los bordes, de igual manera, se podían ver alrededor del escote de este, dándole el aire perfecto entre adorable y sexy que quería para aquella noche.

La peluca era la misma que había llevado ese día, de color castaño claro, corta y estilizada en las puntas hacia adentro para darle la apariencia tierna a su atuendo. Su maquillaje era sencillo, no muy ostentoso y llamativo como otras veces. Unas simples sombras en colores pastel, un suave rubor adornando sus blancas mejillas y sus labios cubiertos por un suave labial rosa palo, sencillo. A excepción de sus largas pestañas y un poco de brillos que eran lo más sobresaliente en sus finos rasgos.

Cuando estaba dando sus últimos retoques y acomodando su collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Jyushiko que con una seña le indico que ya era tiempo de salir.

Cuando llego al escenario se posiciono encima del sofá que Jyushimatsu les había ayudado a colocar en ese lugar. Vio a las chicas en sus posiciones y a Choromatsu detrás del amplio piano, se veía genial vestido de esa manera, no iba a negarlo. Dio un último vistazo a todo su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba perfectamente colocado. ¡Incluso la máquina de humo!

Tenía bastante tiempo queriendo hacer ese tipo de presentación aunque sabía que tal vez no sería tan aclamado como lo era Choromi en cada una de sus presentaciones, mucho menos porque esta no se había anunciado antes y era algo así como de último minuto, sin embargo, daría todo de sí para que saliera perfecta.

Como todas sus presentaciones.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la voz de Choroko se escucho del otro lado, anunciando su entrada. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando escucharon quien daría la presentación esa noche y _Todomi_ no pudo hacer más que regocijarse con ello. Se sentía especialmente perfecta esa noche.

La música comenzó a sonar de manera animada, las luces se apagaron de a poco y las cortinas color vino frente al escenario se abrieron lentamente dejando ver la esbelta figura de _Todomi_ recostada sobre el mullido sofá en medio del lugar. Una especie de humo se disperso alrededor, complementando de manera perfecta la escena que estaba a punto de montar.

La voz en la canción se dejo oír, haciendo que Todomi la siguiera con sus labios en una perfecta sincronía.

 _(The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL, the bag is Dior, Agent provocateur… My address today, LA by the way. Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way_ _)_

A decir verdad, nunca había probado haciendo _playback_ , sin embargo, le había parecido que para aquella ocasión quedaría perfecto.

El humo se fue disipando de a poco, dejando a la vista la posición que ahora había tomado, cruzando las piernas en repetidas ocasiones mientras las tocaba con suaves caricias con las puntas de sus dedos, girando sobre sí una y otra vez. En más de una ocasión se fijo en el público, adoraba la expresión de todos al verle dando tal espectáculo. Supo que lo estaba haciendo genial cuando pudo llegar a ver que incluso las pocas mujeres que ahí había no podían despegar su vista del escenario.

Las luces del bar estaban casi por completo apagadas, solo una luz lo iluminaba haciéndolo ser el centro de atención, y si había algo que a Todomi le gustaba, eso era la atención.

Con cierto toque provocativo se giro sobre si, arrastrando las palabras entre sus labios aun cuando su voz se opacaba por la voz original de la canción. Aunque, claro, eso no podía importarle menos. Ahora mismo se sentía con luz propia y nada le opacaría.

Las notas más bajas de la canción le permitían hacer movimientos suaves con su cuerpo, tocando sus labios y bajando sus manos por sus costados. Y no había duda, se estaba divirtiendo.

Al compás de las divertidas notas del piano que en aquel momento Choromatsu estaba tocando levanto su cuerpo del mullido asiento, elevando con gracia sus caderas hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el respaldar. Sus piernas seguían el ritmo de la batería que se dejaba entreoír, de manera agraciada y por demás sensual. Sabía cómo moverse.

Cuando aquella parte de la canción sonó, esa que le hacía sentir más viva que nunca, se levanto por completo, agachándose un poco al arrastrar de forma suave y seductora aquellas palabras llenas de mentira.

 _(My rings are by Webster, it makes the head twirl. They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"_ _"What?!" I'm a good girl)_

De pronto las demás chicas aparecieron en escena con pasos bien sincronizados, con la única finalidad de hacer deslumbrar más a Todomi.

De un momento a otro se alejo del lindo y mullido sofá, meneando sus caderas de manera sugestiva al ritmo de la canción y yendo hacia la parte trasera del escenario tan solo para subir un par de escalones para dar énfasis al ambiente. Tronaba sus dedos con cada paso, deteniéndose de vez en vez tan solo para menear su cadera de forma juguetona ante el público, quienes con silbidos y uno que otro grito de emoción le hacían saber lo genial que lo estaba haciendo.

Las chicas le seguían de cerca con movimientos igual de sensuales pero sin llegar a opacar a la estrella del escenario.

¡La gran diva de JYU's!

Los silbidos y aplausos del público se dejaban oír a través de la música, llenando su ego hasta el tope. Se sentía increíblemente poderosa y sensual cada que subía ahí, sentía que podía arrasar con todo y con todos.

En una de sus vueltas pudo notar a alguien entre el público, haciendo que riera con alegría y cinismo mezclado. No podía ser más perfecto que él estuviera ahí.

 _(The age I adore, the day oh no more, breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the chateau for cocktails, the courtyard at night, downtown is for dinner._ _The hell is divine!)_

La verdad era que si alguien llegaba a preguntarle si aquello que hacia le incomodaba, inmediatamente lo negaría. Amaba lo que hacía y como esto le hacía sentir.

Con paso limpio y haciendo sonar sus altas plataformas rosas se acerco hasta la orilla del escenario, sentándose ahí con las piernas bien estiradas a lo largo y sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el castaño que se hallaba en la barra con una copa en la mano. Acercándose al barandal de la pequeña escalera en forma de espiral a su costado, aquella que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la barra, apoyó ambos codos mientras reposaba sus manos en su mentón, encorvando su espalda y sacando el trasero con ello.

 _(You know I have found the words goin' round. They all say my feet never do touch the ground "What?!"_ _I'm a good girl…)_

Se detuvo con gracia ante la mirada de todos, llevando una de sus manos a su boca con énfasis y sentándose luego de ello en un escalón. Sus piernas se mecían juntas de un lado a otro y sin poder contenerse, también las abrió, apenas unos segundos pero que fueron suficientes para hacer emoción entre su público.

Dio un par de vueltas, devolviéndose hacia el asiento del centro y recargándose nuevamente ahí. La música seguía escuchándose y Todomi no dejo de moverse a su ritmo hasta que se dejo oír lo último. Con divertidos gemidos sacados de su boca la canción termino, dejando oír las últimas notas de piano en las que Choromatsu se lucio por completo y las cortinas poco a poco se cerraron. Los aplausos y silbidos aumentaron con ello. Algunos esperando una segunda presentación que, claro, no llegaría ese día.

Las chicas que habían participado en el acto al igual que Todomatsu estaban emocionadas y cansadas de igual manera por el baile, felicitándose entre ellas y dando halagos a la estrella principal de aquella presentación. Choromatsu también se encontraba con ellos, feliz de haber podido acompañarles aunque sea de esa manera.

Pero Todomatsu tenía una razón más para estar emocionado, y es que ese chico castaño en la barra lo había visto con total atención en toda su actuación, sin despegar ni un momento la vista. ¡Había presenciado su mejor acto!

― ¿Ya viste quien está en la barra? –dijo Choromatsu, quien se había situado a su lado, asomando su cabeza también para ver a través de la cortina a las personas del bar. Todomatsu volteo a verle, Choromatsu tenía una sonrisa ladina y sus cejas se mecían de arriba abajo a modo de insinuación.

―Cuando te pones pantalones eres insoportable, querido… –sonrió. El otro le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque pudo ver un rastro de melancolía en sus ojos. Algo que decidió ignorar de momento y seguir. ―Claro que lo vi, idiota. Lleva buen tiempo viniendo y creí que venía a verte a ti pero… ¡Mierda! Lo necesito en mi cama, ya.

―Eres todo un caso, Totty… –dijo, viendo como Todomatsu se asomaba de nuevo tratando de ver a _su chico de los millones_ , como solía apodarlo Choroko. ―Vayamos al camerino mejor ¿No te aprietan las bolas cuando terminas? –soltó de repente, en un pobre intento de sacar al de vestido de ahí. Todomatsu volteo a verle con una ceja alzada por su comentario que fácilmente se malinterpretaba y soltó una risa nasal. Choromatsu reacciono al fin. ― ¡No me refería a eso, _cerda_! Es solo que duele un poco cuando te fajas ¿o no?

Todomatsu rio de igual manera al ver el sonrojo extendido en las mejillas del otro. Al parecer aun le costaba hablar de ciertos temas con total comodidad, aunque no lo culpaba. Sabía que Choromatsu era especial, no eran iguales en cuanto al disfrute de sus actuaciones, pero ese chico era terco así que mucho no podía hacer por él.

Al final decidió hacerle caso a Choromatsu y se fue a su camerino para cambiarse por algo más sencillo. Después de quitarse todo resto de maquillaje junto con la peluca, eligió un buso holgado en color negro con una camisa de tirantes color fucsia, un pants negro y por ultimo sus cómodos tenis blancos _Nike_. Acomodo sus cabellos negros hacia atrás, dándole un aire despreocupado y sutil a su rostro.

Ya había vaciado sus ganas de lucir bien en el escenario, era hora de andar como vagabundo. Un vagabundo muy cómodo.

Echó un vistazo la hora en su celular. 11:42 p.m.

No había más nada que pudiera hacer en el bar, tal vez arreglar a alguna chica que necesitara ayuda, pero no tenía ganas de ello. Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a hablar con aquel chico castaño, intentar acercarse, pero a decir verdad temía un poco que pasara lo mismo que con su antiguo admirador. Cuando supo que no era mujer lo había humillado en público, haciendo una escena que jamás en su vida iba a olvidar. Quizás ya debería estar acostumbrado a ello pero por la misma razón, prefería ser realista y no hacerse ilusiones. Estaría bien con solo admirarlo de lejos…

Tampoco quería regresar a su departamento, estaría todo solo y silencioso, además, por muy cansado que estuviera no quería dormir aun.

Hora de llamar a alguien.

Saco su teléfono y busco entre sus contactos a alguien en específico. Tras un par de timbres la voz que quería oír contesto.

―Osoko, ¿podrías venir por mí, cariño? –

― _¡Claro que sí!_ –se escucho la voz animada del otro lado. _―Espérame en la entrada en diez minutos._

―Aquí te espero. –dijo con tono cantarín para luego cortar la llamada.

Dejo su celular en la esquina del tocador y decidió esperar a que su amiga llegara recostado en el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Se acomodo de manera cómoda, cruzando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos mientras tanto.

De un momento a otro, sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir alrededor de lo que había pasado esa noche. Había sido genial, realmente había estado con muchos pensamientos negativos en un principio, pensando que la coreografía que había montado aun no estaba del todo lista o que no sería tan buena como lo que tenía en mente, pero contrario a ello, fue un éxito. Y principalmente, se divirtió en el escenario.

Se sentía bien de haber llevado a cabo aquella idea que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose para sí mismo, era algo que le gustaba hacer. Le llenaba de emoción como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes. Y tenía mucho que agradecerles a todos porque lo apoyaron y confiaron en que todo saldría bien. Principalmente a Choromatsu y Jyushiko.

A esta última, por cierto, le pediría poder salir de esa manera más seguido.

Estaba tan emocionado aun con todo, sintiendo aun su cuerpo vibrar al recordar la forma en que podía desenvolverse con facilidad frente a tantas personas, la adrenalina que lo recorría en el momento. Pero entonces, hubo algo que no cuadro con la emoción que lo embargaba, algo que le hizo sentir mal.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando recordó que, antes de todo esto, él no podía sentirse libre; no era capaz de sentirse tan bien como momentos atrás en el escenario.

Pequeños intervalos de algunos recuerdos fueron llegando de a poco, haciéndolo fruncir la boca cuando uno de esos, cayó de golpe, quitándole toda esa sensación que le hacía sentir tan feliz.

Su mente se fue a la época en la que aun era un pequeño de doce años. Cuando su madre lo dejaba solo después de la escuela para irse a su trabajo, y él, aprovechaba el tiempo en soledad para convertirse en lo que él quisiera. Le gustaba tomar los vestidos de su madre, sobre todo el rosa que era su favorito a pesar de lo grande que le quedaba en ese entonces; las zapatillas con pequeñas y altas plataformas, sus collares y alguno que otro labial. Estando solo, podía sentirse libre de todas aquellas ideas que su madre intentaba meterle sobre las cosas que un niño podía y no hacer.

Aquellas chicas lindas que salían en la televisión cantando para miles de personas, viéndose hermosas y dejando salir bellas voces melodiosas. Le encantaba verlas, pero contrario a lo que los demás creían, no era porque esas chicas le resultaran bonitas, sino porque él también quería ser como ellas. Vestirse con amplios vestidos, hermoso maquillaje y pendientes brillantes; poder sentirse lindo y querido por las personas que le escucharan cantar.

Pero eso no podía ser.

Había un recuerdo en especial que siempre le atormento. Fue en una tarde en la que estaba solo de nuevo. Vistiendo alegremente uno de los vestidos que había sacado del armario, le quedaba un poco grande pero él había podido ajustarlo a su pequeña cintura con una cinta, se había puesto un bonito collar que saco de un bonito joyero y para concluir, aquellos tacones negros que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Todomatsu se sentía increíble haciendo aquello, aunque también hubiera veces en las que le gustaba vestirse como cualquier niño y salir por ahí a jugar con su pelota, había otras tantas en las que le gustaba jugar a eso, a ser cantante.

Esa tarde, su madre llego temprano del trabajo y Todomatsu ni siquiera le había escuchado cuando subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta. Cuando la vio creyó ingenuamente que ella le diría lo bien que cantaba, lo orgullosa que se sentía de él y lo lindo que se veía, pero eso nunca paso.

Contrario a lo que pensó, su madre lo había visto con algo que alcanzó a percibir como asco, y con lágrimas en los ojos le soltó una bofetada. Sin entender porque su mama lo había golpeado de esa manera, él también había comenzado a llorar, con su mejilla roja por el golpe ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Después de eso, solo recordaba como ella le arrancaba el vestido, lastimándolo y alegando que era una aberración verle de esa manera. Siempre creyó que era verdad cuando le dijo que se veía horrible, discutiendo que él no tenía porque hacer esas cosas; porque él era un niño y no una niña.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que llevo con las constantes miradas llenas de resentimiento de la única persona que tenía en el mundo, Todomatsu no dejo de hacerlo.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, ahorro todo su dinero, quedándose incluso algunos días sin comer. Y todo para poder comprarse un vestido que había visto en una pequeña tienda por la que pasaba al ir a la escuela. Era precioso, todos los días se imaginaba llevándolo en público, luciéndolo de una manera tan linda como las chicas que miraba en revistas y en la televisión. Cuando al fin pudo comprarlo, la señora de la tienda le había dicho que era un chico muy dulce y detallista pues había creído que aquel vestido era un regalo para su novia.

Novia que, por cierto, nunca existió.

Jamás se puso el vestido en casa, el miedo a que su madre llegara y le hiciera lo mismo que antes era mayor así que optó por esconderlo bajo su cama.

Había muchas cosas que le pasaban a esa edad. Hubo muchos cambios en su físico y en su mente, pero nunca tuvo el valor de hablarlos con nadie. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle todo, de decirle del chico lindo que había en su clase, ese que era tan amable con él, o sobre la ropa que tanto le había gustado en el centro comercial. Nunca le pudo decir nada, porque sabía que si ella se enteraba le regañaría horrible, incluso podría correrlo de casa.

Cuando estaba por cursar su último año en la preparatoria conoció a Jyushiko. Siempre le pareció una chica extraña y nunca le dieron ganas de hablarle, sin embargo, Jyushimatsu, su primo, era otra cosa completamente distinta. El era su compañero en el equipo de beisbol, equipo al que su madre le había obligado a meterse porque en realidad a él no le gustaban los deportes, pero ahí estaba y ese chico amable y lindo fue su primer amor.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, tenía miedo de que lo miraran raro o pensaran que estaba loco. Solo que no contaba con que había personas un tanto observadoras.

Jyushiko se había acercado a él poco a poco, intentando hablarle incluso de cosas tan tontas como la mosca ruidosa que estuvo molestando en el salón. Todomatsu siempre intento mantenerse alejado, de ella y de cualquier otra persona, pero esa chica era insistente. Un día, mientras estaba en la azotea de la escuela tomando su almuerzo, Jyushiko llego a sentarse a su lado. Esta vez no la corrió como en otras ocasiones, solo quería estar en paz. Pero, sin esperarlo, Jyushiko le soltó la bomba.

" _¿Te gusta Jyushimatsu?"_

Se había quedado helado al oírla. Se había oído como una pregunta tan casual que Todomatsu no pudo hacer más que voltear a verla con los ojos bien abiertos. Y ella, ella solo estaba ahí dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que logro descolocarle incluso más que la pregunta misma.

A raíz de esa simple pregunta, Todomatsu se había convertido en su sombra. Al principio le dio verdadero terror que esa chica le fuese a decir a alguien sobre su oscuro secreto por lo que poco le importaba verse como un acosador tras ella. Sin embargo, poco a poco le fue teniendo confianza y se hicieron buenos amigos. Con ella fue más abierto, le contaba lo que le pasaba con su madre y como se sentía de una manera diferente y probablemente enferma, pero ella le había ayudado a superar muchas de esas cosas, aliviar poco a poco todo aquello para que aprendiera a aceptarse y verse de una manera normal.

Fue ella quien le ayudo a probarse aquel vestido que tanto tiempo llevaba escondido en su armario, le ayudaba a comprar ropa y dejarla en su casa por si su madre algún día buscaba entre sus cosas.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años se había salido de casa, no sin antes decirle a su madre todo lo que era. Ella había enfurecido y se había largado a llorar luego de ello, pero no le importo; lo único que quería era vivir sin miedos y ser el mismo. En esos momentos Jyushiko también le ayudo bastante, dándole un trabajo y consiguiéndole un departamento.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle, sin ella quizás para ese entonces su madre lo habría casado con alguna chica para obligarlo a darle nietos.

« _¡Qué horror!»_ Pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que se habían formado en las esquinas de estos. No era bueno recordar tanta basura…

El sonido de una llamada entrante se dejo oír en toda la habitación, haciendo que pegara un salto del susto. Tomo su celular con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se limpiaba aquellas lágrimas traicioneras. Cuando vio el numero en la pantalla, toda tristeza se esfumo, dando lugar al miedo.

¡Se había quedado recordando tonterías por más de diez minutos! Estaba seguro de que Osoko iba a matarlo.

― _¡Totty! ¡Llevo afuera más de quince minutos!_

― ¡L-lo siento! Voy para allá. –y sin más, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Era extraño que se hubiese puesto a recordar tantas cosas. No se había puesto a pensar en nada de ello desde hace años, ya no tenía contacto con su madre y tampoco sabía nada respecto a ella. No la odiaba, pero tampoco sufría por haberla dejado.

Quizás para ese entonces su madre si lo odiara, aunque tampoco la culparía. Años más tarde de haber huido de casa, se dio cuenta de porque ella reaccionaba de esa manera para con sus preferencias. Su padre la había dejado cuando ella tan solo tenía seis meses de embarazo para irse con otro hombre, era normal que reaccionara de aquel modo al darse cuenta de que su hijo también era de esa forma… ¡En fin! El pasado lo había dejado bien enterrado, ahora solo veía por su presente y nada más.

Cuando llego afuera luego de avisarle a Jyushiko que ya se iría, se encontró con el reluciente convertible rojo perteneciente a su querida amiga Osoko, la cual por cierto, se veía algo irritada.

―Lamento si esperaste mucho, –dijo una vez arriba del coche. ―tenía algo que hacer.

―Claro… –contesto, lanzándole una mirada que Todomatsu interpreto como un " _No te creo una mierda"_ para finalmente, olvidarlo y voltear emocionada. Tan bipolar como siempre. ―Por cierto, ¿qué tal el acto de esta noche?

― ¡Fue genial! –chilló de repente. Osoko vio como sus ojos se iluminaron con solo escuchar sobre su presentación y con ello se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente genial que había sido. ― ¿Recuerdas al chico que te conté?

― ¿Castaño, guapo y con los billetes saliendo hasta por sus orejas? –volteo con el inmediatamente, recordando las veces en que Todomatsu llegaba emocionado a contarle sobre ese chico que concurría el bar en casi todas sus presentaciones. Cuando vio a Totty asentir con entusiasmo, supo que esa noche seria perfecta para una pijamada en su departamento.

 **…**

La presentación de aquella noche había terminado y a pesar de que fue genial y nada comparada con la de la noche anterior, Osomatsu estaba, de cierta manera, insatisfecho.

¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Choromi?!

Chibita se había burlado de él, alegándole que como era posible que no le haya visto si todo el tiempo estuvo en el escenario con esa tal _Todomi_ , pero por más que trataba de recordar, el solo había visto un montón de chicas lindas a su alrededor. Además de ese chico que tocaba el piano, claro.

También se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando vio llegar a Atsushi a su lado en la barra. El si parecía estar emocionado con la presentación de esa noche, aunque más bien parecía emocionado por la chica que dio aquel show. No iba a negarlo, había sido genial, pero… El había ido ahí para ver a Choromi y no era justo que cuando por fin había podido hablar con ella en persona, le había prometido cantarle una canción y además, le había sonreído tan genialmente, no se presentara. ¡Maldita injusticia!

En fin…

Se quedo un rato más después de la presentación, con la esperanza de que Choromi saliera o, aunque sea, asomara su cabeza nuevamente para ir a sentarse junto a él en la barra, compartir unos tragos y, con suerte, algo más. Aunque, claro, hasta un idiota como él sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

 _«Se vale soñar»_ Se dijo a sí mismo, riendo después con Chibita y Karako, la cual había llegado ya muy tarde.

Llamo a Karamatsu diciéndole que estaba a punto de llegar a casa y, no supo si eran los tragos que traía encima, o si en verdad su hermano se oía bastante animado. Quizás al llegar a casa se daría cuenta de que solo estaba viendo su tonta película ochentera con la que se emocionaba tanto, o quizás, esta vez Karamatsu si le daría una gran sorpresa.

Una que nunca imagino realmente.


End file.
